


The Soul is a Dark and Lonely Place

by DarklingDarling



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Additional Warnings Apply, Anal, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood As Lube, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Brothels, Caretaking, Chocolate Sauce, Collars, Come as Lube, Comfort Food, Comfort/Angst, Crying Loki (Marvel), Dark, Dark Steve, Dark Steve Rogers, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Fanart, Flavored Lube, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Fuck Or Die, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gay Steve Rogers, Harems, Hate to Love, Hurt, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Love/Hate, M/M, Misunderstandings, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Spanking, POV Steve Rogers, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Physical Abuse, Poor Loki (Marvel), Possession, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Possessive Steve Rogers, Psychological Drama, Psychological Horror, Punishment, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Revenge Sex, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sex Slave, Sex Toys, Sexual Abuse, Shower Sex, Spanking, Stockholm Syndrome, This is A Fucked Up Fic, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Top Steve, Top Steve Rogers, Touch-Starved, Twisted, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Verbal Abuse, Vibrators, Whump, With A Twist, broken loki, brothel, food as lube, slave - Freeform, whore house
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 39,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarklingDarling/pseuds/DarklingDarling
Summary: Steve finds himself in the dark and dreary doorway of a brothel, eager to find a soft body to warm his bed for the night... but things go awry when he comes face to face with none other than Loki, the missing Prince of Asgard.***Set in the Avengers universe with some liberties taken for plot.
Relationships: Loki/Steve Rogers
Comments: 374
Kudos: 245





	1. Where do dark things go to die?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovely people! this is just a quick reminder to read the tags! It's very important- this is quite a dark and twisted piece of writing. I don't want anyones mental health compromised because of this story. Take care of yourself xx
> 
> An extra note! I haven't watched the Avenger movies in soo long. I wasn't going to write anything until I had rewatched them, but this little idea wouldn't leave me alone, so, here we are. In my mind, this is set after Loki did all his evil deeds, got people killed and then disappeared. That strays a bit from the original movies but it was necessary for plot. 
> 
> Ok! Enough from me, enjoy!

Steve’s shoulders hunched involuntarily as he crossed the street, feeling eyes on him that weren’t really there. He didn’t expect people to recognise him, the baseball cap he donned was pushed low over his brow and his sunglasses were tinted obsidian. The few odd looks he did get were probably because he was walking around, at night, in the shady part of town, with a getup that belonged to some kind of spy movie. But Steve was no spy, he was a stressed-out Avenger who needed a little stress release…

He eyed the quiet alley he found himself in suddenly, pulling out the crumpled piece of paper from his pocket and examining the scrawled letters. He narrowed his eyes, like that would make the directions any clearer but it was a lost cause. He sighed, looking around for something, anything that would point him in the direction of his true destination. The written instructions got him here… but there was nothing in sight but a foul-smelling dumpster and a loitering alley cat.

Steve’s nerves jumped to alert when suddenly a hidden door in the shadowed corner of the alley shoved open to reveal a short pot-bellied man stumbling into the street. Steve could smell the alcohol from here and he wrinkled his nose when the guy pulled out a cigarette, swaying on the spot for a moment before he leant against the dirty wall. 

Steve’s eyes travelled across the man, a habit from his work, trying to assess him. He noticed that his belt was oddly buckled and his fly was down, as if he had to pull his pants up in a hurry. Or maybe he was an uncoordinated drunk, Steve mused. Still, it was promising. He steeled himself for a second before he decided to speak up, keeping his voice at a lower pitch, as if that would further disguise his identity.

“Ah, Sir, where did you come from just now?”

The man jolted, as if only now registering Steve’s presence, but there was no panic on his face. He gave Steve a leery smile, glazed eyes searing their way from head to foot, he seemed to like what he saw. Bile rose in Steve’s throat but he swallowed the feeling, trying instead a friendly but guarded smile. The man finally spoke, voice gravely and low, years of cigarette abuse turning his vocal cords.

“Aren’t you pretty? Looking for a job, or just a bit of fun?”

Steve’s smile was tight, but he was careful with his words. He had gone too far to turn back now with his tail between his legs.

“Ah- well, a bit of fun. I can find that in there?”

The man let out a loud bellow, the sound echoing around the walls. He lit the cigarette, dangling it lazily between his lips as he looked back to Steve, throwing his head to the door in gesture.

“Go on then boy, have your fun.”

The man’s laugh almost seemed to follow Steve inside as he stepped through the door, his body tense and muscles taught. He was on edge, the man hadn’t given him much of an answer but Steve heard the message hidden snug in his words.

He slowly made his way through the dark hall, wrinkling his nose again at the smell of mildew clinging to the walls. He came across a desk, a frail and aged woman seated behind it, shuffling papers absentmindedly. She noticed Steve and gave him a once over, no surprise in her expression at his outfit. She looked back to her papers and scrawled something in the corner of one before she addressed him.

“Girls or boys?”

She asked simply, not bothering to look back to him. Steve’s mouth opened, then closed, an uneasy feeling coiling in his belly then.

“No children.”

Steve said firmly, his lip curling a little as he said the words, shoulders tight. The lady just sighed, continuing with whatever task held her attention.

“We don’t do that here, son. I’m asking if you prefer the company of men, or the company of women.”

Steve's shoulders relaxed suddenly as the tension left his body with a relieved sigh. He scratched his head, wiggling the cap uncomfortably as he thought on her words. He didn’t need to think long on the choice but the moment of thought was necessary, this was his last chance to back out of this. 

Steve sighed wearily, already knowing that he wasn’t going anywhere. He wanted this, needed this. After everything that had happened to him, to all of them… Steve needed this one thing to get by. He was a superhero, he had saved the world… couldn’t he have this one thing?

“Men.”

Steve said evenly, not trusting himself to say much more than that. She nodded, scribbling on her paper absently, before finally looking back up to him.

“Any preferences? Hair colour, eye colour, piercings, tattoos?”

She rattled off the list as if she had said it a million times before. She probably had, Steve thought ruefully, that little coil of dread now shifting uncomfortably in his belly. This was such a bad idea.

“No, anything is fine.”

Steve cringed at that, not liking how effortless this was all feeling, as if he was just ordering lunch and the chef wanted to know if he liked onions.

“Wait, ah, dark hair, please.”

The lady just nodded, as if this was the most normal thing in the world and then reached down to a small draw on the left side of the desk, sliding it open and grasping something in her hand. Steve’s heart fluttered as she reached out her hand, uncurling her bony fingers and releasing a key into Steve’s upturned palm. It was an old key, small scratches on the surface marring the once shine of the metal, attached was a plastic keychain with a number written in bold. 13.

A slight chill ran down Steve’s spine as he held that key, eyeing the number. The lady didn’t seem too bothered with him once he handed over the cash, just asking him if he needed help finding the room, which he declined. Walking into the direction she pointed to, Steve found himself in a dark hallway lined with numbered doors. His feet shuffled him forward and even with the unease clasping at his stomach, Steve couldn’t help the burst of excitement that pulled his face into a wide smile.

When he finally came to his assigned door he stole himself a quick breath before he pushed in the key, jiggling it a little as it caught, and pushing it open to reveal a small room. It was dark also, and a little flick of annoyance caught in his mind at that. He knew what type of place this was, obviously, he had known it wasn’t going to be a lavish affair, but he was getting kind of sick of the shrouding darkness everywhere. He already spent so much time in the shadows of his own room, head buried in the past, thoughts constantly twisting and turning in his head as he screamed into his pillow. He had seen so much destruction, so much death. His loved ones were gone, his world was changed, and now he was in a fucking brothel! He was just so tired of the dark. 

Steve stepped into the room carefully, shutting the door behind him quietly and shutting out the remaining light. He sighed wearily but pushed himself forward. This is what he’s been waiting for, and he wasn’t going to ruin it by sulking. He spied the shadowed figure on the bed, moonlight skin and dark hair. Just liked he had asked for, Steve thought. His heart jumped as he surveyed the prone creature, listening to the soft breaths, watching the rising chest. 

The man was naked, Steve realised, eyes starting to attune to the dark. He moved forward slowly, but the man never moved. Steve would have thought him dead had it not been for those soft breaths. 

Not knowing what to do next, Steve decided to meet the man on equal footing. His fingers found his belt, unbuckling it with sure hands. He wasn’t sure why he wasn’t shaking, wasn’t scared. He felt a little nervous, his heart could attest to that, but apart from that… he was ready. More than ready. He had wanted this for so damn long.

The scent in the air was unpleasant, the smell of mildew and dust thicker here, but cutting through it was something strangely delicious. Like the smell of snow, if snow even had a smell, the taste of water, if water had a taste. Something somehow absent yet present. How strange, Steve thought. He stepped out of his pants, not bothering to leave his underwear on, then turned to his shirt, unbuttoning it with nimble hands. Lastly, Steve flicked off his cap, letting it land on the ground with the rest of his fallen clothes.

He moved forward slowly, still watching the figure on the bed, waiting for a movement, a word. There was none. The bed dipped under his heavy weight, springs creaking a little as he moved but he ignored it, too wrapped up in the moment, his pulse thrumming and his mind reeling. He wanted to see the man he was going to fuck.

Steve almost kicked himself when he realised he still had his sunglasses on, breath hissing through his teeth in annoyance. He must look like an idiot, Steve thought, a slight blush sparking to his cheeks. He didn’t want to look like an idiot. Steve reached the shades, trying to smoothly toss them to the side as if this was his intention all along. He wasn’t sure he pulled it off.

The room wasn’t nearly as dark as it had looked before, and Steve rolled his eyes at himself. As his vision started to clear, started to focus, suddenly the man beneath him came into view sharply. Steve’s breath caught and his heart hammered to a stop. His whole body felt frozen, felt hot and cold all at the same time, his mind screaming at him to see what he refused to acknowledge in that moment. Loki. The man Steve had paid to fuck in this dingy run down illegal brothel… was Loki.

Before his brain could even catch up with his body, his right hand struck out, winding his large fingers around Loki’s pale delicate throat. The man’s eyes bulged, face turning scarlet as he was denied oxygen, denied a simple breath. Rage filtered through Steve’s vision, turning his gaze red, curling and twisting through his veins, begging his hand to squeeze tighter. He could, he could squeeze as tight as he wanted, the fucker was basically immortal.

Loki’s hands came up to his neck, pulling weakly at Steve’s vice-like grip, not scratching, not insistent. There was no desperate fight for breath, it was like he was simply asking for mercy. Like Steve would give it to him.

“You pathetic, worthless piece of shit! So, this is where you ran away to, huh? The great Loki, Prince of Asgard, Destroyer of Worlds, psychotic murdering heap of trash… spreading his legs in a whore house?”

His body was flush against Loki’s, skin against skin, heartbeat meeting heartbeat. Steve’s blood boiled as memories tore through his mind, reminding him of the monster underneath him. What this man was truly capable of.

“All of those people, Loki? All of those human lives you deem so worthless. You. Are. A. Monster. You fucking hear me?!”

Steve sneered at the tears starting to spill from his enemy’s eyes, a strange shudder of delight wracking his body as he saw the fear pool in those large green orbs. He delighted in the pain, the fear, the utter debasement of his fallen foe. Things Steve had never thought before, feelings he had never entertained. He liked this, liked it a lot. The power of having Loki, the person he hated, the person he loathed, writhing under him as he strangled the life out of him. Only… it wasn’t enough, Steve realised, this wasn’t enough for him. He wanted more, wanted to hear the man’s screams, wanted to watch those tears as he punished him for what he did. Ruin him for all the ruin he had caused. But most of all, Steve just wanted to hear him beg.

He wrenched his hand away, leaving the man to gasp for air for a moment before he moved that same hand to Loki’s hair, delighting in the pained gasp that struggled past his lips when Steve gripped the dark tresses in his fist. He angled Loki’s head, forcing the man to look back up to him, seeing the glazed over look in his eyes. Steve didn’t like that, didn’t like that maybe he had strangled him too long and pushed him out of it, had taken away his chance to truly punish him for what he had done. He shouldn’t get a reprieve… none of his victims had.

Steve’s cock brushed against Loki’s soft stomach and a deep shudder took him again. Steve was hard, he realised in shock, his cock swollen and dripping precum. He wrenched his eyes back to Loki, watching the tears fall softly like rose petals on the pillow, eyes still wide, breath still wild. He squeezed harder, gripping the hair tighter still, delighting in the wince pulling Loki’s features. 

He was pretty, more than pretty, Steve thought. He had always thought that. The man’s features almost attested to his royal birth, high cheekbones giving way to a strong jaw, nose sharp like his eyes, gleaming emeralds. His hair, darker than night, always seemed to flow so hypnotically down his slender neck… Only, it didn’t matter that his enemy was pretty, didn’t matter that he was beautiful, he was a monster, a murderer. 

A deep groan pulled Steve away from his thoughts when his cock rubbed against Loki’s skin again, as if the very touch sparked bolts of lightning across his skin. It was him, he was groaning. Before he could even think, even stop himself, he was grinding against the man, wanted more of that friction, more of that mind-numbing pleasure. He wanted more.

The next thing he knew, his hands were on Loki’s neck again, the strangled gurgles emanating from those plump lips exciting him more than it should, it more ways than it should. He needed more. Before he could stop himself, before he could even change his mind, his knee came between Loki’s legs, forcing them apart harshly, watching the milky thighs spread at his will. His cock twitched, bobbing in anticipation, all rational thought long gone and replaced by the incapacitating need to hurt, to punish.

His mouth crashed to Loki’s, not caring that the man didn’t kiss him back, instead, enjoying the feel of his mouth gaping wide for air. He sucked at his tongue, bit the pillowy lips that gasped so desperately for a breath that wouldn’t come. Steve moved his hips, biting back another groan as he pressed the head of his cock at Loki’s hole, feeling the pucker twitch along with Loki’s struggles. He’s going to be so tight, Steve marvelled, a vicious grin coming to his face. He pulled back from the attack on Loki’s mouth, readying himself to see his face. He wanted to watch the agony in his eyes as he took him, as he fucked him hard into the dirty mattress and watched him beg for mercy.

“I’m going to rip you apart, Loki, and you’re going to know that you deserve it. You deserve this.”

Steve slammed into Loki in one brutal thrust as he simultaneously pulled back the pressure of his hands on his neck, leaving the god’s airway clear, letting that one perfect guttural scream rip past Loki’s bruised throat. Steve groaned in union with Loki’s agonised cries, thrusting himself into the screaming man over and over again, slamming his hips in a brutal pace, loving every second of it. 

Steve body was on fire, sparks igniting across his skin every time he shoved his length into Loki’s tearing hole. It was as if he was being rewarded for Loki’s punishment, or, that’s what Steve told himself at least.

He ground his hips against Loki, pounding into him with wild abandon, feeling the tight hole struggle to expel him, feeling it squeeze him so deliciously Steve could almost believe Loki was begging to be fucked like this. To be shown his place. Steve was happy to do just that.

“You.”

Thrust.

“Deserve.”

Thrust.

“This!”

Steve felt the beginnings of his orgasm, felt the pleasure drip into his spine, gripping each cell tightly and promising an eternity in paradise. Steve’s eyes bore into Loki’s, grinning down at him in triumph, in pure and unbridled pleasure. The look of sweet agony in those emerald eyes is what pushed Steve to his end. In one last savage thrust, he slammed himself into his enemy, losing his grip on his throat and instead moving his fingers to Loki’s hips, clasping them desperately in a bruising grip as he came hard and long, spurting his seed deep into Loki’s abused hole.

He fell on top of Loki, the last of his energy sapped as his hips jerked in the aftermath of his pleasure. He felt so fucking alive, more than he had in years. It was like he had awoken from a dream, from a walking nightmare that was his life and opened his eyes to this new feeling of victory. He felt fan-fucking-tastic. 

It took Steve a long time before he had the energy to move from that spot, and why would he? The sweaty skin of their bodies pressed together tightly, his cock still buried deep. He was in heaven. When he finally raised himself up on his arms, peering down triumphantly at Loki, he wasn’t as satisfied with the pained expression on the man’s face as he had expected. The markings of bruises on his neck were already starting to show on the pale flesh and Steve could see the shape of his fingers marked there. 

Loki’s face was red, eyes swollen from crying, lashes so dark against his porcelain skin. He looked like he was in a great deal of pain, his brow creasing in the strain he was under and his teeth were gnawing harshly at his lips, leaving them bleeding and sore. Steve’s breath hitched as Loki looked at him, a mix of pain and fear and... uncertainty. 

Something was wrong here. A feeling of dread started to tingle in his gut, twisting inside of him as he watched the glazed look in the man’s eyes. It wasn’t until Steve noticed the lips moving slowly that he realised Loki was trying to say something. He leant closer, feeling the soft breath of the other tickling his ear.

“Was… was I good?”

Steve’s head snapped back as if the words had bitten him, his eyes widening impossibly as his mouth hung open. His mind seemed to crawl impossibly slow through each thought and he couldn’t understand what the hell the other man was asking him. After all that Steve had done to him, was he attempting to gain the upper hand?

“What?”

Steve simply asked, unease trickling through his throat, constricting him. Loki frowned a little, before swallowing painfully as he tried to speak again, louder this time.

“Was I good… for you? Did I do good?”

Steve wasn’t sure what to do with this, wasn’t sure what game this man was playing, knowing that there had to be some kind of game. It was Loki for god’s sake!

“You will tell… tell the Madam that I did good? Sir? Please, you will, won’t you? Please?”

Steve didn’t answer, couldn’t answer. What fucking game was he playing? But the rising horror of the situation wasn’t lost on him. There was something very, very wrong here. Loki seemed to take the silence as something else and his lips started to tremble, fat tears escaping his eyes once more.

“Sir want’s to g-go again?”

Before Steve could say a word, the man beneath him started to move his hips, trying to fuck himself with the cock still shoved up his ass. He was crying out now, heart wrenching sobs as he moved himself up and down the softening length, the pain twisting his features into something cruel and aching.

“Stop!”

Steve yelled, ceasing the jagged movements immediately, face still a mask of shock, eyes still boring into Loki’s. The man started to shake, little sobs escaping his lips as his eyes begged Steve for something Steve couldn’t rationally understand.

“I’m s-sorry, I’m sorry, please, Sir, I’m sorry…”

Loki’s words succumbed to his sobs, the words too gargled and desperate to understand. Steve could only stare in horror as he finally started to comprehend what was staring at him all this time.

“Do you know who I am?”

The god beneath him shuddered violently, sensing a test he was sure he was going to fail.

“Sir is whoever Sir says he is.”

Loki said miserably, the line jolted and rehearsed, as if it had been drilled into him long before now. Steve closed his eyes, a long breath leaving his lungs as he tried to reassess the situation, tried to calm his thumping heart, soothe his erratic thoughts.

“Do you… do you know who you are?”

Loki seemed to sag in relief at that, wincing as the gesture made Steve's cock move a little inside of him.

“Of course, Sir. I am number 13.”

All of the pleasure that had just been coursing through his veins, all of the smug vindication marching through his blood, was frozen in an instant. The coil of dread resting in his guts, once a whisper, now a shout. Guilt, thick and oozing guilt started to pump through his body and all he wanted to do in that moment was close his eyes and end this nightmare of a day. Pretend that it was all just a nasty dream. But he couldn’t, of course… he was stuck here, in this horror of his own making. 

He had wanted so bad to see the man suffer, to watch the pain in his eyes, watch his lithe body struggle under his weight as he punished him with his cock. And he had enjoyed it, every moment of it, breathing in Loki’s suffering like it was precious air and he was starving for it. It felt so damn good… and now? Now he was here, on a dirty bed in some back-street brothel, cock deep in a man who didn’t know Steve’s name, didn’t even know his own name. He had tortured… had raped a man who wasn’t Loki anymore. Not really. 

He pulled back then, feeling suffocated attached to the man, more guilt stabbing at his heart as he heard a pained gasp when he pulled his dick out of the torn hole. He moved away as fast as he could, scrambling off the bed and letting his feet take him to the far wall, eyes still trained on the miserable creature before him. When he looked down, he couldn’t stop the wave of nausea roll across his taught body. His limp cock was covered in blood. 

“Does Sir need to be cleaned?”

Loki asked, eyes wide and hopeful, as if this was his chance to convince Steve not to badmouth him to the old bag at the desk. Steve grimaced, the image of Loki’s glazed eyes looking up at him while he sucked his own blood from Steve’s dick. It made him sick. Another vicious pang of guilt stabbed the thick muscle of his heart and for a moment he thought he wouldn’t be able to take another breath. He was a monster.

Steve’s expression seemed to give Loki all the answers he needed and his shoulders slumped in defeat, quiet sobs of despair attacking Steve’s heart like a puncture wound, over and over again. He couldn’t handle this, he needed to leave, needed to get out of this place, this mess.

“Lok-ah, number 13,”

Steve cringed at his own words, bile rising in his throat as he said them out loud. He should have never come here. Loki looked up, his hiccupped sobs quieting for a moment as he waited for Steve’s next words.

“Do you have any clothes?”

Loki nodded slowly, eyes glancing to a small chest of drawers on the right side of the room.

“Sir wants to roleplay?”

Loki asked, that same hopeful lilt in his tone. He wanted to please Steve so bad, it physically hurt him to look at Loki.

“Ah, yeah, sure.”

It was all he could say as he strode over to the dresser, roughly pulling out drawers as he tried to find something suitable. It wasn’t an easy task. His fingers grazed lace upon lace, colours of all descriptions. Cheap-looking Halloween costumes that had been altered to show a lot more skin than they had been originally designed for. It was almost useless. The closest thing he could find that would draw the least attention was a pair of black booty-shorts and a sheer lilac button up. Steve sighed wearily as he threw the clothes over to Loki, keeping his eyes to the floor as the man dressed as fast as he could. Steve heard the sharp gasps as Loki shimmied on the pants, moaning a little in discomfort as they fit tightly into place. Steve pulled his gaze away when he spied the dark mess of blood on those milky thighs.

Once he was dressed, Steve marched over to the man, grimacing again as he watched Loki flinch in his presence, like he was just waiting to get hit. Steve tried to carefully reach out, knowing that no amount of careful movement would make this next bit easier, and he grabbed Loki as gently as possible around the waist, hoisting him up and over his shoulder. He heard Loki try to bite back a startled scream and he grit his teeth in the knowledge that he did all of this. This mess he was in, was his own.

“Listen to me now, ok? Are you listening? Ok, good. You are going to close your eyes and hold onto me as tight as you can. No matter what you hear you will not move, you will not speak. Understood?”

He heard Loki swallow dryly, his body tensing under the instructions. Steve could already feel Loki’s uncertainty. That was something Steve had to stop.

“You answer when I speak to you, got it?”

Loki’s head bobbed frantically, body starting to shiver a little as he resigned himself to whatever Steve wanted with him.

“Good. Now, let’s get out of here.”


	2. How does the caged bird sing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovely people!
> 
> So I’ve decided to continue hehe ❤️
> 
> I got some really lovely comments and I actually really enjoyed writing this little story so I think I’m going to have some fun with it!
> 
> If you want to come along for the ride I will just warn you to check the tags, I can’t promise this story will be pretty but I’ll tell you that there will be angst, there will be fluff and there will be secrets 😉
> 
> This chapter isn’t too exciting but it was needed to kinda get things going. Ok, I’m rambling now lol
> 
> Enjoy!! X

It wasn’t so difficult in the end to leave the brothel. Steve snuck his way through the hall, grip tight on Loki, his hands careful in their placement. He could tell the man was hurting with every jostling step but he couldn’t do much about that now, he would have to figure it all out once he got home. Steve’s mind whirled uncomfortably at that, grasping the realisation of his thoughts. He had slunk away to the brothel for a quick and dirty fuck, to release some of the pent-up stress that had been drowning him for weeks… and now? Now he was running home with the disgraced Prince of fucking Asgard. Damn.

Steve made quick work of the old woman, she didn’t even hear them coming. All it took was a swift hit to the head and she was knocked out over her desk, drool on the papers she had been so interested in. Steve paused, deciding to quickly look over the pages. 

He had remembered her writing away while she was talking to him, if she had somehow scribbled details of him or his visit he needed to know. After a quick glance, his relief was brief in the knowledge that nothing about him was here, but soon his eyes started to narrow as he flicked through the pages. Numbers, he realised, the numbers of the rooms written into long columns with time stamps and notes adjacent to it. Steve regarded the paper, eyes scanning until he saw what he was looking for. Number 13.

He winced when he looked at the notes written next to Loki’s number. His column was filled, double that of anyone else, timestamps and code names scrawled there neatly. The notes though, that was what made Steve's stomach sink. The more he looked down the line the sicker he felt.

‘Mr. C: Knives, blood play- Nurse costume’  
\---  
‘Mr. G & Mr Red: Double penetration’  
\---  
‘Mrs. H: Finger amputation; note- more time needed, 15% charge for overtime’  
\---  
‘Mr R.T: Ropes, gag, whips, hanging noose play- prison uniform (order ASAP)’

Steve closed his eyes, breathing heavy as the mental image of that list danced across his brain. He couldn’t look anymore, there was dozens of entries, the higher the price listed next to them the sicker the requests. The Madam must have known about Loki’s healing ability, Steve realised, how though, he wasn’t quite sure. He wasn’t certain if she knew who Loki really was, but he doubted it. If she knew what the man was capable of, even in his current state, she would have never let those things happen to him. He guessed it was a happy accident, with the good Madam probably finding Loki swiftly healed after a particularly bad client. After that, she would have tested the bounds, his abilities, then sold him to the highest bidder. 

A rage ripped through him so blinding and bright it almost blinded him, just like before when he realised that the man who he had paid to fuck was the Asgardian Prince himself. He lost control, lost sight of himself for the second time that night and his hands wrapped around the knocked-out woman’s frail neck. An audible snap echoed through the room then and Steve all but jumped back in horror. This wasn’t Loki in the clasp of his rage, this was a human woman with brittle bones and paper-thin skin… She was dead. Steve had killed her. But… there was no guilt. He felt…ok. What was wrong with him?

Before he could even digest what had happened fully, he heard the tell-tale sign of someone down the hall coming through one of the numbered doors. Worker or guest, he wasn’t sure, but he wasn’t willing to find out. Within seconds he was out the door that only an hour prior he had walked through with such nervous excitement. Now he was running, a murderer, a rapist, a kidnapper.

By the time Steve made it home, the first few rays of sunlight were peaking over the horizon. He huffed a sigh of relief, the home he had once found so lonely, so dark, now filling him with a quiet feeling of safe. He dropped those vile papers onto the kitchen bench, glad to get rid of them for the moment. Next, he quickly moved around the cosy space, closing curtains and pulling down blinds. As much as he hated the dark usually, for now, it felt needed. He couldn’t imagine meeting the sun while he was in this kind of state. 

He almost forgot Loki, if that was even possible, the man so still and quiet across his shoulder. His heart stuttered a little as he finally pulled him down, wincing again at the dried mess of semen and blood decorating those pale thighs. Loki’s form slumped where he laid him, eyes squeezed shut and mouth pressed into a thin line. Steve frowned, a little uneasy at the way the man kept so still, breathing shallow and chest rising fast in diluted panic. Maybe he was in shock? Steve wondered in worry, hand reaching out to feel his forehead. Loki flinched at the touch but quickly held himself still, a slight whimper of distress escaping his clenched teeth.

“Let’s get you cleaned up, then.”

Steve sighed, pulling his fingers away and gently hooking his arm around Loki’s waist. Loki didn’t say a word, didn’t even groan in pain as he was guided to the bathroom. Steve frowned when the man continued to keep his eyes closed and his mouth tightly shut. It wasn’t until he thought back to when he threw Loki over his shoulder that he groaned in understanding. He had given the man those instructions when he had rushed him out of the brothel. Mouth shut, eyes closed.

“You can open your eyes now, Loki.”

If Loki was confused by the sound of his own name, he didn’t show it and Steve watched those emerald eyes slowly blink open, his eyes darting around the room cautiously. There was a solemn sadness in his eyes as he realised that he wasn’t in the brothel anymore. A flash of annoyance twisted Steve’s mouth into a slight scowl and Loki caught it, shrinking back a little at the sight of it. Before Steve could even pull back the sudden scowl, Loki dropped down quickly to his knees hard, a painful echo of skin and bone hitting the hardwood floor.

“S-Sorry Sir, forgive this slut. S-So excited to please you, Sir, this slut is awaiting Sir’s command-“

Steve’s face dropped as he listened to the fallen Loki babble, a sting of hysteria in the words as his delicate fingers ran up Steve’s legs, a slight tremor making the movement more awkward than sexy. Steve sighed wearily, a hand coming to his face, rubbing his eyes as he tried to figure out what the hell he was getting himself into.

“Stop, just… agh, please. Let’s just, let’s get you cleaned up, alright?”

Loki sighed quietly, too quietly for human ears and Steve almost smiled at that. Maybe the man wasn’t as broken as he looked. He guided him to the shower, turning the water nice and warm, running his fingers under the stream until he was happy with the temperature. He pushed Loki under it gently once he had stripped him of the clothes.

As Steve started to wash him, he spied the silent expression of discomfort on the man's face. Frowning, he moved his hand to the tap, turning it so that the temperature was hotter, hoping that maybe that would calm him down a bit. Loki started shaking then, his teeth grinding together as he stood weakly under the spray. Steve frowned, not knowing what to do next, the water felt great to him but maybe because of Loki’s Asgardian blood he needed things a little warmer.

As soon as he turned the tap a little more to heat up the stream, a deathly quiet whimper slipped from Loki’s grit teeth, leaving Steve to pause and look over the man. He was shaking violently now, skin turning a sickly pink.

“What’s wrong?”

Steve asked, a little flabbergasted by it all. He was just trying to do right by the man but Loki wasn’t making it easy for him. Nothing he did seemed to be right. Loki just slipped on a shaky smile, the expression not reaching his eyes. Steve sighed in a frustrated fashion and rubbed his eyes again. What was he going to do with the man?

“What did I say about answering me when I ask you a question? I want the truth.”

Loki’s eyes widened impossibly when he saw Steve’s annoyed expression and his lips hovered a moment as he tried to think of what to say.

“The water, Sir, it’s very… hot. This slut is s-so happy to take the punishment, Sir.”

Steve’s eyes widened as he really looked at Loki’s naked skin, saw the painful blisters starting to form, his body almost a blushing red now. His hand rushed to the tap and hastily turned it off.

“You silly fool! Why didn’t you tell me? I- this, I wasn’t punishing you, Loki, agh fuck!”

Loki flinched and dropped to his knees again, trying to assume a submissive position at Steve's feet. It just made Steve more frustrated. He tried to reign in his tone, his heart thumping as he watched the miserable creature, back looking like Steve had just poured boiling water across the ruined skin. 

“Your skin can’t handle hot water?”

Steve asked exasperated, giving Loki an incredulous look. Loki looked like he wasn’t comfortable answering, not wanting to give too much away it seemed, perhaps scared about showing Steve one of his few weaknesses. Just like the old Loki, Steve mused. Maybe not all of him was lost?

“The Madam is kind to punish this slut, this slut is dirty and naughty and Madam wants this slut to be a good slut, for Sir… this slut deserves this.”

That last part was whispered, Loki's head hanging a little, deflated. The words sounded scripted, but that last part was what made Steve’s own heart clench uncomfortably. ‘This slut deserves this’, isn’t that what Steve had bellowed at him when he ripped his cock viciously into Loki as he screamed? ‘You deserve this…’

He moved as carefully as he could in his current agitation, pulling Loki along, fingers cautious of the burned skin but unable to really grasp anything that hadn’t been affected by it. Loki seemed to be resigned to the fact that he was with Steve to be punished which, thinking on it, Steve couldn’t really blame the poor thing. What Steve had done… he shuddered, pushing away the thought to focus on trying to get Loki to lie face down on his bed once they had reached his room. He wanted to treat the man’s back first before turning him over to get the rest of his skin. He knew that at least by the end of the day the man would probably be all but healed up but why let him suffer through it?

Steve groaned in frustration when once again Loki assumed that Steve’s actions were something they weren’t and spread his legs wide, hips raising high invitingly as he shivered on the bed. Steve didn’t even bother to address it, just walked out of the room to find the burn cream. When he found it and made his way back to the bed, Loki was still in that position, and even with the horrors of today, Steve couldn’t help the tingle in his groin at the picture before him. He was human after all… well, mostly.

“This slut did not prepare the hole, just as you like it, Sir.”

Loki said softly, voice slightly muffled by the pillow he had pushed his face into. An unjustified spike of anger jumped at Steve’s throat at that and he bit it down quickly. What else could Loki think, to his knowledge, Steve was just another abusive customer who liked it rough and bloody, who liked to call him a name he didn’t even recognise. To Loki, Steve was just another John with cash to spend on an evening of pain.

“Can you stop calling yourself a slut, please, it makes me uncomfortable.”

Steve said defeatedly, not even sure why he cared so much about what Loki thought of him. Loki peered a quick glance at him before turning his face back to the pillow.

“Is… is there something else you would prefer, Sir?”

Loki asked carefully, body taught as he waited for the answer, like this was some kind of test and he was sure he was going to fail it. Steve busied himself with the lotion, watching the man jump under his touch as he started to spread the balm over the blistered skin. It already looked better, Steve marvelled, a quick and curious thought to the state of Loki’s torn ass, wondering briefly if it was already healing before he stuffed the memory away.

“Your name is Loki.”

Steve said firmly. Steve had him turn once he was finished with his back, carefully slathering the skin on Loki's chest, shifting uncomfortably when he felt the heat pool in his dick, the length hardening swiftly in his pants. He shouldn’t be turned on by this, Steve scolded himself, eye’s darting away from the emerald orbs of the knowing man. Loki watched him almost curiously as Steve’s fingers glided expertly over his chest, grazing his nipples as he did and making Loki suck in a quiet breath.

“Sir, if I may ask something?”

Loki’s voice was unsure, his brow frowning a little as some kind of unknown thought pulled him into concentration. Steve raised his eyebrows at that, curious as to what the man could ask him.

“Anything you like.”

Steve said slowly, his fingers brushing over Loki’s pretty pink nipples once more, telling himself that the movement was only from absentmindedness. Loki’s breath hitched a little and it looked like he had almost lost his nerve but it only took him a moment more before the words spilled out of his mouth in a sudden expulsion of breath.

“How… how many days has Madam lent me to you for.”

Steve paused, his fingers stilling on Loki’s hips as he looked back up to him. The man seeming to shift his eyes away from Steve prying gaze. It caught Steve by surprise, that was for sure. He knew he had asked Loki to close his eyes at that time but he didn’t actually think the man had completely followed those instructions. Had he really not seen Steve’s hand snap the neck of his so-called Madam? Did he really think that he was still at mercy to the whims of a whore house he no longer belonged to?

“Loki… you aren’t going back to that place.”

Steve said slowly, trying to let those words sink in, sensing the panic in the other man’s eyes as he finally seemed to comprehend the situation.

“Oh… I see.”

That was all Loki said, all he wanted to say, his bottom lip trembling as he closed his eyes briefly, trying to get his rapidly shallow breathing under control. What was he so upset about? Steve huffed to himself, was it because he wasn’t going back to that horrible place or because he was seemingly stuck with Steve now? Another roll of anger surprisingly flicked at Steve’s heart and his fingers started to dig into Loki’s hips a little, leaving the other man to wrench his eyes open in panic at the warning.

“Forgive me, Sir, I do not know m-my place.”

And with that Loki’s eye blinked away the growing tears and instead stared ahead at the ceiling, body taut again and teeth gritted to hold back a bubbling whimper. Steve scowled, at himself or at Loki, he wasn’t sure. He hated the rollercoaster of emotions he was on and he had to remind himself that he was severely sleep-deprived and lacking coffee. He didn’t know why he felt so annoyed when he saw the sadness in Loki’s eyes, he guessed that it was because he didn’t realise Loki wouldn’t be happy to be away from there. The brat should be grateful, Steve huffed to himself, he had saved the fool from being tortured by rich sadists…. Didn’t that count for something? Shouldn’t he at least be rewarded with a little appreciation?

Steve sighed to himself at that ridiculous thought. What exactly did he want from Loki? A shiny medal and a big fat sloppy kiss?

“If I may be so bold, Sir… if you could maybe, ah, well… if it pleases you, you could tell me what you wanted. The rules, Sir. And, maybe the kind Sir could list favourite punishments? I want to serve you well, is all.”

Loki bit his lip hard as he waited for Steve’s reply, the nervousness on his face clear and bold. Steve shook his head, groaning at the onset of a migraine ready to attack his skull. He wasn’t ready for this conversation, he needed time to figure out the best direction for this whole fucked up situation. 

Should Steve tell him the whole truth, let him know all the sordid details of his past? And what of the fact that Loki was still a wanted war criminal. If Steve was in his right mind he would just send Loki packing on his way to a prison cell. But… Steve couldn’t help the small spike of pain at the thought of this helpless, abused creature stuffed in a cell, serving time for a crime he didn’t even remember committing. What justice was that really? It was all too complicated to figure out now, and Steve’s body was already begging for sleep.

“It’s late, we’ll go through all of that tomorrow.”

There was no room for argument, not that this Loki would need it. His body tensed for a moment and before Steve could even ask what he was doing, Loki had crawled his way off the bed and curled up on the floor. Steve groaned, wondering what the hell kind of luck he had to be left to deal with this bullshit. He didn’t want to deal with this now, he just wanted to drift off into a deep sleep and wake up to a brand-new day. A day that meant this nightmare of a night had finally ended.

“Loki, I don’t have time for this nonsense. Get your ass up on this bed. Now.”

Steve didn’t mean to be short with the man, he knew he was just doing what he expected Steve to want, but this whole thing was just getting too ridiculous. Loki scrambled as fast as he could to comply, weight dipping the mattress a little as his brain tried to figure out where exactly Steve wanted him. 

Steve rolled his eyes, heavy lids threatening to yank him into welcome unconsciousness. He motioned with his hand, urging Loki forward with his fingers and when the man failed to comprehend his meaning, Steve sat up swiftly and grabbed him by the waist, pulling his body flush against his along the bed, effectively spooning him. Steve hadn’t really meant to pull them into that position, had only wanted Loki to lay down next to him, but now that he had the mans lithe body pressed warmly against his own, he didn’t dare move.

Loki didn’t relax into the hold, his body still rigid and unsure, but eventually, when he seemed to realise that Steve really did just want to sleep, he let some of the tension leave his shoulders. Steve sighed sleepily as he felt the surrender, pulling Loki impossibly closer. He seemed to miss the soft hiss of pain as Steve pressed against the tender flesh of Loki’s back, but both eventually settled, the two men on the edge of sleep. Before they succumbed to their slumber, Steve let slip one last firm warning, feeling Loki’s body shiver against him.

“The front door is locked and I will just remind you that we are on the 27th floor. Good night, Loki.”

“Good night, Sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do we think!! Feel free to comment if you like- I don’t mind criticism as long as it’s constructive 😘


	3. Why does the moon hide from the sun?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello, sweet things! Aghh I am just jumping out of my skin with all of the beautiful comments! Thank you, thank you <3
> 
> I wanted to treat you guys so I decided to get this chapter done earlier. Usually, I would have posted it in like another 10 hours but this is my big fat thank you! Love you guys <3 
> 
> Enjoy! xx

When Steve woke up, it was to his arms wrapped securely around Loki’s warm body and it took a moment for his sleep-addled brain to catch up to him. He shrank back immediately as the memories of last night reminded him of why exactly he had the dark Prince naked in his sheets. 

Steve’s eyes ran unguarded over the sleeping man, gaze flicking to the seductive curve of his lower back as it arched in his sleep, sticking his shapely bottom out a little as he dozed quietly. Before he could even think on what he was doing his fingers were reaching out tentatively and his thumb brushed softly across the cream flesh.

Loki’s eye’s fluttered open and his body jolted a little at the touch. His head whipped around groggily and when he saw Steve’s guilty flush, his own cheeks turning scarlet in the attention. His emerald eyes flicked lower, seeing the growing tent in Steve’s pants, the same pair of faded blue jeans he hadn’t changed out of since yesterday. Loki moved slowly, as if he was scared of spooking the other man, and grazed his delicate fingers across the hidden erection. 

Steve gasped, his hips bucking at the unexpected friction and a soft moan escaped his lips. The action seemed to make Loki bolder and soon his fingers were unzipping the fly and dipping into the fabric of his jeans and underwear, grasping Steve’s hard cock with nimble fingers, an experimental stroke down the shaft.

“Sir is very big.”

Loki said quietly as his grip tightened deliciously around Steve’s length. He bucked his hips again and his eyes danced with a hungry gleam as he watched Loki’s body move like water across the bed until he was lightly straddling Steve’s tense legs.

Steve meant to say something, to stop him, knowing that Loki was only doing this because he thought that’s what Steve brought him here for but… as his eyes hooked onto Loki’s movements now, groaning heavily as Loki finally pulled his dripping cock out of his jeans and clasped his plump lips over the head, tongue twirling expertly at the tip, he just couldn’t find the voice to say no.

Steve saw stars, his mouth dropping open as he let out an embarrassing moan, his hips thrusting into the hot mouth attempting to take him deep. Loki gagged as the intruding flesh hit the back of his throat but he didn’t even pause, didn’t stop. Steve wanted to feel guilty, wanted to care that he was taking advantage of this man, wanted to feel bad for the wave of pleasure that took him when he heard Loki choke on his cock so obscenely… but he didn’t. He didn’t feel bad, or guilty. It felt too fucking good and he found himself reaching down to wind his fingers in the midnight mess of hair, urging Loki on with a tight grip.

Loki didn’t seem to need any more encouragement than that and he sped up his movements, seemingly reading Steve’s mind when he forced the swollen cock deep down his throat repeatedly, gagging every time, drooling all over the length. It was all Steve could take, his orgasm hitting him like a pile of bricks and in one last mindless action, Steve’s fingers used his tight grip in Loki’s hair to force the man’s mouth all the way down, cutting off his oxygen as he spurted hot ropes of cum deep into the man’s convulsing throat.

He sagged then, letting his hold on Loki go as all of his energy sapped from his body. He felt almost boneless lying there, his heavy panting chorused by the painful coughing of the other man. That was when the guilt hit and he groaned audibly, scrunching his face up in frustration. Of course, the guilt would come now, once the deed had been done. What a worthless feeling, Steve thought, to feel remorse only once he had gotten off. To think that he had any right to feel something so useless as guilt after he once again assaulted the man. 

Steve questioned the feeling though, of course, he felt bad, that hot and niggling feeling in his chest reminding him how bad he fucked up once again, but if he looked deeper, if he really examined how he felt… he didn’t regret it at all. How odd, to feel guilt over something he didn’t even have a hint of regret for. He really was an asshole.

He looked to Loki now, worried he’d find him a little more broken then when he had left him last, but the man just seemed to be looking up at him expectantly, as if awaiting further instructions. Steve grimaced, then sighed at the crestfallen expression gracing Loki’s delicate features in return. No doubt the man assumed Steve’s expression was about Loki, and it was, he supposed, but not in the way Loki believed.

“Are you hungry?”

Steve asked, trying to lift the mood a little. He just had one hell of an orgasm and making the man breakfast seemed like the least he could do in that moment. Loki looked at him oddly, examining him a little too closely as he chewed on his lip. He looked uncertain, always uncertain. 

“This slut-“

Loki’s words faulted when Steve gave him a pointed look. He swallowed nervously before continuing on.

“I mean, I, Loki…”

He started again, his own name seemingly feeling strange on his lips which, though not funny at all, made Steve smile regardless. When he really gave himself time to think about it, think about the fact that he had Loki, the real Loki, war criminal Loki, his enemy Loki… on his bed, naked and blushing, lips still pink and swollen from having Steve’s cock shoved deep in his mouth just moments before… it was surreal. There was a tickle in his chest as the image of it flashed across his mind and his dick twitched in response. Already?

“Madam will punish me if I have food, Sir… I, ah-“

Steve’s eyes flashed at that and his mouth formed an irritated line, cutting off his stuttering words before Loki could even finish.

“Well it’s a good thing that you aren’t hers anymore, are you? You’re mine.”

Steve bit his tongue, trying to bite back the sharpness of his tone as he watched Loki recoil a little, head hanging low. Steve kicked himself and his ridiculous temper. ‘You’re mine’? What the hell was he thinking? That wasn’t at all what he had planned on saying. Whatever this situation was, it was temporary. He wasn’t keeping anybody, and that included this man. Little brother to Thor no less! Loki shuddered, unaware of Steve’s inner dialogue.

“I understand, Sir, thank you, Sir.”

Loki’s voice croaked in reply. Steve huffed, pushing himself off the bed and making his way to the kitchen. Loki seemed unsure whether to follow or not but after a short beat he quickly made his way off the bed, slinking behind Steve’s tall frame quietly. The strange saying ‘seen but not heard’ echoed in Steve’s brain and he sighed wearily.

It didn’t take long to whip up breakfast, all he did was crack a few eggs in the pan and then fry some bacon in another. He decided to throw a few slices of bread in the toaster, not really sure what Loki liked. By the look of him, he hadn’t been fed a lot, his body a little slimmer then he remembered, hips protruding unhealthily and face gaunt. He was still annoyingly beautiful, Steve thought, frustrated at the turn of his thinking. How could he go from thinking about breakfast, to Loki’s malnourishment, right into fawning over his looks? Steve sighed, then sighed again when he realised how much he was sighing lately. How ironically comical the entire saga was.

He heaped two large plates, figuring that it was better to start with more food than less. If he had to wrap up leftovers then he would. As he walked to the dining table he paused, seeing Loki knelt on the ground by the seat at the end of the table, head bowed uncomfortably and fingers fidgeting in his grasp. Steve dropped the plates off on the table with a quiet thud as he looked back to Loki.

“Why are you on the floor?”

Steve asked slowly, eyeing the man.

“This is where I eat.”

He said, his tone almost embarrassed, like a slip of the old Loki’s pride was peeking in. Loki seemed to notice it himself and his head sunk lower.

“Well, I don’t really enjoy my guests eating off the floor, that would be a hell of a mess. C’mon, up you get. Any seat is fine.”

Loki’s head swung up, meeting Steve’s eyes as he shook his head quickly.

“Oh, no Sir, I promise, I never make a mess. I always clean the floor, Madam taught me well, I swear it. I will not disappoint, Sir.”

Loki stuck out his tongue quickly, eyes almost panicked as he did. It took Steve a moment before he could even grasp what the hell Loki meant.

“She… she made you clean the floor, with your tongue?”

It wasn’t meant to be a question, Steve only said the statement out loud because otherwise he wouldn’t have been able to wrap his mind around it. Loki nodded desperately, answering it anyway, pulling his tongue back in to speak again, his words rushed and frantic.

“Yes Sir, please, Sir. I promise I will be a good boy, I swear to it, please, Sir, I… I’m very hungry. Please, I swear it, I’ll be good-”

Steve’s grunt stopped the babble of words and Loki’s eyes were already swimming with unshed tears. The man bit his lip harshly, as if knowing he had gone too far, asked for too much from his new master. All Steve could do was stare down at the pitiful creature looking up to him with such desperation.

“When I said you could take a seat… I didn’t mean that I wouldn’t feed you. I just wanted you to eat at the table with me.”

Steve said, his words slow and quiet, as if speaking too fast would cause the man to have another meltdown. Loki’s red eyes went wide and before Steve could even prepare himself for it, Loki flung his body at him, grasping him in a tight hug. 

Steve stumbled back a little, drawing in a quick breath at the feel of Loki’s delicate body, still naked, wrapped tantalisingly around his own. Loki went rigid as he tried to pull away quickly, the horror on the god's face evident enough that he thought he had overstepped his bounds big time, but Steve didn’t let him. He didn’t know what compelled him in that moment, didn’t even realise what he was doing until he was doing it but, as if in a dream, his hands came up to grasp the man’s delicate face before pulling him savagely to his lips.

Loki muffled a squeak at the unexpected kiss but soon his own body melded, opening to let Steve pillage his mouth. He tried to kiss back, his lips moving slightly, almost unsure what to do next. Steve felt the inexperience of the other man as he plunged his tongue into the depths of Loki’s hot mouth, and it was a little surprising. Those lips seemed so knowledgeable when it came to his cock, but it seemed the Madam never bothered to teach him how to kiss. What a wasted opportunity, Steve thought drunkenly, high on the feel of the other man surrendering so willingly to his touch, his mouth submitting without a second thought. Steve would teach him how.

Steve’s hands left Loki’s face, snaking around to grasp his ass firmly, delighting in the feel of the soft flesh, squeezing the round globes roughly. Loki moaned at the touch, the sound vibrating in their joint mouths. Steve wasn’t sure if the sound was from pleasure, pain or something in-between, but it was intoxicating to Steve’s ears nevertheless. 

He lifted the man up then, rewarded with a surprised gasp as he plonked him down on the dining table, hands now moving to roam the rest of Loki’s delightful body. He pulled away from the kiss, letting Loki catch a breath as his lips moved to the delicate curve of his pale neck, dancing the tongue along the skin, revelling in the taste of him, the scent. He was truly intoxicating. Steve’s mouth moved up to nibble at his ear, sucking an earlobe between his teeth. Loki moaned again, this time the noise more akin to pleasure, the sound travelling straight to Steve’s cock which was already raging hard. 

The spell was broken though when Steve’s jean covered angry erection poked Loki none-to-gently in the hip, making the man’s once pliable body become instantly rigid with fear. Steve groaned in disappointment, the mood already gone when a dark thought flittered across his aroused mind that told him that Loki couldn’t say no, the man was his for the taking if Steve wanted it… and he wanted it. So badly. 

He pulled back from the man, from the voice in his head, untangling their arms quickly and stepping a few paces away, his dick throbbed painfully, so achingly hard, so desperate to be shoved deep into Loki’s delicious ass, to pound him hard into the wooden table while Loki screamed his name…

Before he could even figure out what to say, Loki’s stomach grumbled, the sound loud enough to make Steve laugh. Loki’s mouth opened and shut like a fish, the fear in his eyes still there, words seemingly escaping him. Steve decided to help him out there, he figured he owed it to him.

“Hungry? Me too. C’mon, grubs getting cold.”

Loki paused for a beat before he smiled shyly, still a little uneasy, like he was expecting to get punished for whatever he assumed he did wrong. Steve pulled out a chair for Loki, assuming that making him choose where to sit would be a little too much for him at the moment. Once Loki was seated he walked to the opposite side and sat down there, shoving a plate in front of the both of them before digging into his own meal. It was cold, but he knew Loki wouldn't mind.

When he looked up, Loki was looking at him with his mouth open wide. The expression would have been amusing if Steve wasn’t already aware that breakfast, of course, wasn’t going to be an easy feat.

“Is something wrong?”

Steve questioned, looking from Loki to the untouched plate in front of him. Loki’s mouth snapped shut and he bowed his head a little, his cheeks turning an almost adorable shade of pink. Steve’s gut twisted at that thought. Did he really just use the word ‘adorable’ to describe Loki?

“I’m sorry Sir, I just… um, is this for me?”

Steve caught the little flash of hope in the man’s eyes and he couldn’t help but smile a little. It always seemed to stir up something strange in Steve’s belly when he saw something other than fear in those eyes.

“Of course, it’s all yours.”

Steve grinned when that tiny spark of hope turned into a deluge of wonder. Loki’s eye went wide, the green orbs sparkling brilliantly as he looked down at the plate before his gaze rose up to look back at Steve again. Steve’s heart fluttered a little in his chest, his breath catching at the way the man’s striking face beamed so brightly. He was so beautiful, Steve marvelled, his heart doing a strange little skip as he watched Loki start to shovel large forkfuls in his mouth, almost choking on it in his haste. That brought an a rather tantalising memory of just before, when Loki was choking on something else...

Steve shook his head of the thoughts and started on his eggs, eyes sneaking a glance every minute or so, watching Loki’s body so alive, his movements so energised, it was hard to tear his eyes off the man. It was almost hypnotic.

“When was your last meal?”

Steve asked, it was meant to come out as a more humorous exasperation but he couldn’t stop the worry from twisting the words and turning it into a question. Loki blushed a little, the shy glance he gave Steve almost breathing life into his slowly deflating cock. Great, Steve groaned inwardly, shifting in his seat a little to get his mind of it. Loki didn’t seem to notice, his concentration on finishing his mouthful quickly so he could answer Steve.

“I don’t really remember, Sir, I think maybe, a few months?”

Steve chocked on the forkful of food he had just shoved in his mouth and he had to beat his chest hard with a fist just to clear his throat. When he finally got his breathing under control he turned to Loki, noticing the slumped shoulders and the sombre expression, his plate sitting unfinished.

“I apologise, Sir. I will delight in whatever punishment you deem fit.”

Loki’s words were like a slap in the face, and Steve could only look at him helplessly. What could the man have possibly thought he had done wrong this time?

“What are you apologising for?”

Steve asked, still gobsmacked by the quick change in Loki. One moment he was a ray of sunshine and the next a gloomy thunderstorm. Steve couldn’t keep up. 

“For making you cough, Sir.”

He said a little too quickly, as if it was obvious and Steve’s question was but another test he would fail.

“And how did you do that?”

Steve asked, unable to keep the exasperation from colouring his words. Loki chewed his lip as he struggled to answer, eyes darting around the room in distress.

“I- ah… I’m s-sorry, Sir.”

Loki just said, his teeth finally drawing blood from his lips as he continued to chew them. Steve sighed, unable to keep the frustration from his voice as he reached out to grasp Loki’s chin firmly, stopping the man’s assault on his own lips.

“I’m sorry, Sir.”

Loki whispered again, his eye’s unable to hold Steve’s and dropping to his food, a small tear leaving a silvery trail down his cheek.

“Finish your food.”

Steve sighed, pulling his hand away from the man’s chin, a grim smile tugging at his lips as Loki obeyed and ate what was left on his plate in small unenthusiastic bites. The joy from before was gone, changing the mood of the room into one of quiet gloom. The feeling of it almost itching at Steve's skin, too familiar to the way his life had been for the past year. He just wanted it to be like it was before, those few precious moments of contentment. It was something Steve had never even realised he needed, not until it was gone again in a beat of a bird’s wings. Gone.

He knew it wasn’t Loki’s fault, knew the man wasn’t purposely going out of his way to make things hard. Steve wasn’t sure how long Loki had been trapped in that place, under that lady’s care, but he guessed it had been time enough to have broken his spirit long ago. From Loki’s behaviour and the vile things he had read on those pages… the man had been through something so truly awful, Steve couldn’t even put it into words. He tried to remind himself now that no matter what Loki did, or said, it was all just how he had been conditioned to act. Tortured into submission, no less. It wasn’t his fault.

The direction of his thoughts didn’t improve the mood so once he saw that Loki had finished the plate, he grabbed the dishes and threw them into the dishwasher, moving past Loki to the direction of the bathroom. He started to run the bath with hot water before grumbling at himself and turning it off. He assumed that something lukewarm would do, deciding just to check with Loki first before he put him in there.

He called Loki over and the utter fear on the other man’s face as he looked at the bath startled Steve for a moment before it all clicked and he patted Loki’s back softly, telling him that he had run the water so that it wasn’t hot. He got Loki to try the water with a trembling finger and after double-checking with him that the temperature was ok he had Loki slip into the bubbles.

A tiny smile played across Loki’s lips as he looked to Steve, something warm in the expression. It made Steve’s pulse quicken and he cleared his throat as he left the room, giving instructions to Loki to clean himself with the body soap before briefly showing him where the shampoo and conditioner were.

Steve turned on the TV while he waited, flipping the channels until he found a rerun of ‘Friends’ playing. He settled in. A little after the episode finished, he heard a quiet call from the bathroom. Steve jumped to his feet immediately, walking to the bathroom in long strides until he reached the door, ducking his head cautiously into the room.

The sight that beheld him made a shocked laugh ring from his mouth. Loki was looking up to him sheepishly, his hair insanely covered in suds, the ebony mane looked almost grey with the amount of shampoo he had poured on.

“I’m sorry, Sir, forgive me, but, I’m just a little confused as to how exactly… um. It doesn’t seem to wash out, sir.”

Steve just chuckled at him, Loki blushing harder at the sound. Steve moved forward, gently wringing some of the shampoo out of his hair, trying to flick off the mess of bubbles that covered his sopping locks.

“Hmm, I think this might be a shower job.”

Steve said, grinning a little madly as another rare smile snuck onto Loki’s face. It seemed Steve’s good mood affected Loki’s and he mentally noted that down for later. He helped the man out of the tub, careful to not let him slip as he guided him to the shower. He ran cold water, not bothering with any hot, Loki didn’t seem to even notice it anyway, and Steve started in on his hair.

It took a while to wash out all the shampoo, apparently Loki had used the entire bottle, probably assuming that’s what he was supposed to do. When the water finally ran clear through the man’s hair, Steve poured a generous amount of conditioner onto his head and started to massage it into Loki’s scalp. He paused when Loki let slip a long moan, his body shuddering in the motion. Steve only grinned, spending more time than necessary rubbing the conditioner into his scalp, enjoying the little noises Loki would make when Steve put more pressure into his movements.

Steve finally rinsed out Loki’s hair, already missing the sweet gasps the man made as Steve worked his scalp, but deciding to finally finish the deed when he felt his own cock start to swell at the sounds. Loki was finally back in a better mood and Steve didn’t want to ruin it again.

After he had dried the man off and found him one of his shirts to wear, Steve wound a towel around Loki’s hair and guided him to the couch, smirking when Loki’s eyes went wide and excited at seeing the TV.

“I… I can watch, Sir, really?”

Steve nodded, his hand on Loki’s shoulder tracing circles into the fabric as the man’s eyes glued to the screen, face incredulous. 

“Madam had a TV, but I could never watch it.”

Loki whispered absentmindedly, like he hadn't even realise he was talking out loud. Steve didn’t say anything, just smiled sadly in response, not that Loki saw it, too wrapped up in the episode of ‘Faulty Towers’ that was on. Steve marvelled at the almost childlike wonder on the man’s face, wondering if he had ever even watched TV before he lost his memories. He couldn’t imagine it, he doubted very much that the dark Prince would have cared about something so… human.

Steve had so many questions for him, so many things he wanted to know. What had happened to him, what he remembered, how long he was at the whore house for and how he even found himself there in the first place? Steve wondered if he would ever have to nerve to ask Loki any of that, wondered if he even wanted to…

Loki made unconscious noises as he watched TV, sometimes little gasps when something unexpected happened on the show, or quiet giggles when someone told a joke. He didn’t always seem to understand the humour, sometimes it seemed like he laughed just because the laugh track played, but either way, Steve thought it was the most adorable thing on the planet.

They stayed like that for a while, Steve shuffling away to make a quick lunch of cheese toasties and barbeque chips. That was the only thing that seemed to pull Loki’s attention away from the TV, his eyes growing impossibly wide when he saw the food. Steve told him he could eat in front of the television and Loki jumped at the offer, blushing terribly when he caught himself. Steve just smiled indulgently and continued to brush little patterns across Loki’s back, sometimes playing with the strands of dark hair that had escaped from the towel. Loki leaned into the touch, like he didn’t even know he was doing it.

Loki’s face fell when Steve finally told him that it was time for bed, eyes begging him so earnestly but not daring to ask the question out loud. Steve just chuckled warmly at him, telling him that he was going to have a shower and that he could watch the TV until then.

When Steve finally left the bathroom, the television was turned off and before he could panic he heard the soft breathing of Loki coming from the bedroom. He sighed in relief and strode into the room, towelling his hair absently until he stopped dead at the sight that greeted him, mouth dropping open.

Loki was naked again, white skin gleaming under the fluorescent light, his head shoved into a pillow and his ass up in the air. Steve’s heart stuttered at the vision, blood flowing quickly down below. His mind was frozen for a minute as he struggled to concoct a single sentence. Nothing came.

“I haven’t prepared myself, Sir. I hope this is to your liking?”

There was a hopeful lilt to his voice, a little tremor hidden between the words. Steve just stared at him for a moment longer before he finally came to his senses. Must he fight this vision every night?

“No- I… it’s ok, I think… I think it’s time for us to sleep now.”

It was all Steve could say, he didn’t really trust himself to go on, already so close to just pouncing on the man. The invitation was hard to refuse when Loki seemed so perfectly wrapped, waiting for Steve to open him. He shuddered, his hand moving to his crotch so he could adjust himself, the towel around his waist tenting already. Fuck, Steve groaned to himself, this man would be the death of him.

Loki watched him, frowning a little as Steve switched off the light and crawled under the covers. He sat there for a moment longer before he finally moved from the position, slipping under the covers when Steve beckon for him to. 

Things seemed to settle for a moment, the dark filled with only quiet breaths, until suddenly, Steve let out a surprised moan. Loki’s hand had wrapped around his straining dick, slender fingers stroking him tentatively. Steve shuddered into the grasp, his hips already bucking in response. 

“Take me, Sir, please.”

Loki whispered, his hand speeding up a little and drawing another groan from Steve. Steve’s hand moved down to stop him but all he ended up doing was urging him on, his self-control apparently utter shit.

“I am healed, Sir, I will be tight for you. I’ll be good, I promise.”

The words were scaping at Steve’s mind and his cock was pleading with him, begging him to take the man up on his offer.

“You don’t want this.”

Steve tried to say firmly, but the words came out weak around another moan. Loki’s head shook violently, his hand leaving Steve’s hard rod to grab his arms, pulling Steve gently but insistently.

“Please.”

Loki begged, his eye’s starting to water in the dark. The lack of sensation on his cock and the strangled word from Loki was all it took for his resolve to crumble. He rolled onto the other man, pinning his arms above his head with his large hands, liking the feel of the slender wrists in his grasp, like he could just snap them in an instant.

“You don’t want this.”

Steve mumbled again, but the weight behind the words had vanished. His lips crashed onto Loki’s, greedily sucking his tongue into his mouth, moaning when he felt Loki trying to kiss him back, trying to keep up with the feverish movements of Steve’s hungry lips. When Steve finally pulled back they were both panting, eye’s glazed and hooded.

Steve pushed two fingers into Loki’s mouth, urging him to suck on them, and he did. When he finally pulled them out they were shiny and covered with saliva. Steve smiled dangerously, moving the digits until that were at Loki’s clenching entrance. He felt Loki tense but as he pulled him into another all-consuming fiery kiss, he relaxed again instantly. 

Loki gasped against Steve’s lips as the first finger breached him, but soon enough he was melting into the touch. Steve added a second finger, and then a third before he finally dragged his cock to the tight little hole twitching so beautifully for him.

Steve slipped the head in past the tense ring of muscle, groaning in union with Loki’s own moan. As he pushed slowly forward he felt Loki tense, breath hissing through his teeth, as if he was expecting Steve to just shove himself in there. Steve didn’t hold onto the thought long enough to tell himself why Loki was reacting like that, instead choosing to keep up his slow assault, his eyes scrunching in pleasure as he finally seated himself fully into the hot canal.

Loki’s eyes were wide in his surprise, another gasp slipped from his lips as Steve started to move. An evil grin spread across Steve’s features when he angled himself deliberately and drove himself into one particular little spot. Loki jolted when Steve hit his prostate, shock taking his features as Steve did it again, over and over again, pulling painful pleasure-soaked screams from Loki’s throat. 

Steve wound his fingers tightly around Loki’s own growing erection, eliciting a choked gurgle when he swiped his thumb over the tip. He pumped the hard member then, timing it with a sharp thrust. Loki’s eyes rolled back and something deep and guttural came from his chest. 

The site was enough to make Steve’s movements speed up, slamming into the convulsing man as he felt him come undone beneath him, his hole squeezing him almost painfully tight as one last scream ripped from his pretty lips and he spilled his seed across his own trembling stomach. At that, Steve’s own end came, fast and glorious, his cock finding it’s home once more, deep in Loki’s ass, spasming on top of the other spent man, Steve’s large arms pulling Loki into a tight embrace as he came inside him.

The two laid there like that, shuddering and gasping together, sweat mingling and skin hot to the touch. Steve had the strangest feeling to grab onto the man and never let go, a prickling of fear running up his spine at the thought of Loki getting away from him… leaving him. He held him tighter, a soft a weak grunt coming from Loki enough to loosen Steve’s hold. It was the strangest thing, it was like his heart was already aching, his body already panicking that this moment wouldn’t last. No matter how long he held the man in his arms, it wouldn’t last. It’s not like he could go on like this forever, the Prince of Asgard locked up in his apartment as Steve pretended to be the hero he knew he was not.

His thoughts were interrupted by an out of place snore, almost too soft to hear. Steve smiled, looking down at the man who had passed out underneath him, body still sticky with his own release. Steve watched him for a moment longer, a billowing heat in his stomach at the soft expression on his face. He was someone else when he slept. Not the Prince, not the sex slave… something else entirely. 

Steve had the overwhelming urge to kiss the man then, but not wanting to wake him, he decided instead on a chaste peck on his forehead. After that, he carefully pulled himself out of Loki, grimacing when Loki’s features twisted in his sleep. Steve carefully moved the two around until they were spooning, Steve’s spent cock nestling delightfully against Loki’s ass and Steve’s arms wrapped protectively over his stomach. As sleep claimed Steve next, an uncomfortable little voice chanted in the back of his mind, lulling him into a fitful rest as he slowly drifted off. Just one word, over and over again, singing in desperation: Mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was a bit of a rollercoaster! My my, what are our thoughts on Steve? Looks like he's struggling with his moral compass. Hmm, guess we'll have to see how he goes. Agh, I know I wrote it but damn, my heart goes out to Loki :(
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Always feel safe to comment your thoughts, I've said it before but I don't mind criticism as long as its constructive xx


	4. What does the lion whisper to the lamb?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween beautiful readers! 🎃👻
> 
> I hope every one had/is having a fantastic day ❤️ I’ll admit yesterday’s celebrations have left me a wee bit hungover today lol
> 
> I know I’ve made you guys wait a couple more days more then usual but I’m doing a double upload to make up for it- one chapter for this story and one chapter for my other- ‘The After’. 
> 
> Enjoy xxx

Loki gasped when Steve placed the plate in front on him, the mystified look on his face pulling a small chuckle from Steve. He moved back into the kitchen, collecting the two syrups he had, a dish of softened butter and the small bowel of assorted fruits. He laid the spread out on the table and watched Loki’s mouth drop for the thousandth time that day. Steve didn’t think he would ever get over that look of wonder that graced the other man’s face. It made Steve feel like a god, ironically, like he was an all-powerful being thrusting the magic of the world onto Loki’s shoulders, guiding him to all the little secrets of the universe. Today’s secret, pancakes.

“This is- it’s, f-from that show, Seinfeld!”

Loki’s excited mouth stumbled over the words, rewarding him with another flash of a smile from Steve. Steve nodded, gesturing for him to eat and Loki all but jumped at the suggestion, pulling off a fluffy chunk of pancake and shoving it in his mouth, a delighted little squeal slipping out as he chewed it.

“You can put things on top of it, remember? Here, this one is maple syrup, this is blueberry, and you can have it with butter too, if you like.”

That same look of wonder brushed over his expression and a familiar blush rested on his cheeks as he looked to Steve, asking permission. Steve nodded with a grin, pushing one of the syrups towards him. Loki carefully took the bottle, continuously looking up to Steve as he squirted it on his pancakes, like he was scared that any moment Steve would take it all away.

He ended up, to Steve’s horror, putting both syrups on, soaking the fluffy cakes entirely and decorating the mess with a spoonful of fruit. The whole thing looked disgusting and for a moment he worried that Loki would realise his mistake. Surprisingly though, the little god’s eyes lit up and a long moan vibrated his throat. The sound, of course, went straight to Steve’s cock and he groaned inwardly. He was acting like a horny teenager, Steve thought as he wiggled in his seat, trying to stop the heat that was pooling below.

He watched Loki in bemused interest as he devoured the mess that was his breakfast, making all kinds of noises that made Steve ache in all kinds of places. After breakfast he cleaned up, declining Loki’s pleading to help. He ran a bath after that, this time washing Loki’s hair for him, delighting in the feel of running his hands through the wet silky tresses, pulling little gasps of pleasure from the man as he writhed under Steve’s expert touch. Once he rinsed him off and towelled him dry with a wrap covering his wet hair, he dressed him in an oversized sweater and plopped him in front of the TV, showing him how to use the remote, grinning at Loki’s amazement when he told Steve that it was ‘like magic’.

Steve wasn’t too sure that letting the man sit in front of the TV all day was healthy, but he wanted to instil some kind of structure to his day, wanted him to feel safe here. Once Loki was a little more comfortable with him, Steve would figure out what to tell him… figure out what he was going to do with the man. 

It was probably an excuse, Steve mused, knowing that he was playing with fire here. Steve knew he couldn’t keep Loki, or at least knew that it would be the wrong thing to do… but what else could he do? If he brought Loki in, then he would have to admit why he was at the brothel in the first place. And what if Loki let slip what happened between them… what Steve did to him? It was an impossible situation and Steve was drowning in it.

With Loki’s eyes glued to the screen, he didn’t even seem to notice when Steve pulled him onto his lap, wrapping his arms around his stomach and pressing his nose into Loki's neck, breathing in the scent. What Loki did notice though, was the bulge growing underneath him. His cheeks flushed red as he turned his head to Steve, looking up at him under his lashes.

“Sir is hard.”

Loki said softly, the question in his eyes. Steve’s breath was hot on his neck, eyes hungry as he held Loki’s gaze. His lips moved unconsciously to the soft curve of his neck, tongue darting out to taste the milky skin. He tasted like rain. 

Loki’s soft gasp pulled him from his quiet exploration and he smiled down at him, his hand coming up to rest on his face, thumb brushing over his cheek, like he was committing the feel of the skin to memory.

“Do you like ice-cream?”

Steve asked then, watching Loki blink as if pulled out of a trance. Loki chewed his lip as he looked to Steve, eyebrows raising a little in question. He looked so unsure, so uncertain, it took all of Steve’s energy not to just kiss him then. Steve just grinned, assuming the lack of answer meant the man didn’t know what ice-cream even was. Oh, was the god in for a big surprise.

Steve jumped up once he had moved Loki’s body off his lap and sat him back on the couch. He looked confused as Steve moved to the kitchen, but after Steve told him to watch the TV and wait for him, Loki obeyed quickly, body relaxing again as he turned his attention to the screen.

Steve grabbed two bowls and laid them on the kitchen bench, going to the freezer next and scanning the contents. He spied a tub of Neapolitan ice-cream and pulled it out, deciding on a scoop of each flavour. 

“Loki, close your eyes and open your mouth.”

Steve called from the kitchen, smirking a little as he walked into the lounge with the ice-cream and saw Loki doing just that, without a question, without a pause. He put his bowl down on the coffee table before he took Loki’s with him and sat down next to the man on the couch, eye’s drifting to Loki’s plump lips as they stretched over his teeth, mouth wide open as instructed.

Steve dipped the spoon into the chocolate scoop and brought it to Loki’s mouth, letting the ice-cream melt over his tongue. Loki jolted in surprise, then moaned, closing his lips gently over the spoon and sucking it. Steve gulped at the vision, clearing his throat as he moved the spoon back to the bowl, this time taking a spoonful of vanilla. 

When he brought it to Loki’s lips, this time a surprised little mumble sounded in his throat as he sucked at the ice-cream. Steve grinned as he moved the spoon back, scooping up a generous mouthful of strawberry, enjoying the little game. Loki seemed to like this flavour the best, his tongue twirling around the spoon in delight. Steve’s pants felt very tight at that moment.

He let Loki open his eyes and handed him the bowl, encouraging him to start eating, and he did, finishing the bowl in half the time it took Steve. His eyes crept up to Loki again, expecting to see him happy, content. Steve had a pretty good hunch that the man had an insane sweet tooth. His face fell though when he caught Loki’s trembling lip, eyes starting to brim with tears as he looked down at the empty bowl miserably.

“What’s wrong?”

Steve asked, his heart clenching at the sorrow in the god’s eyes. Loki didn’t look at him, a tear trickling down his left cheek.

“I love ice-cream.”

Loki whispered, voice breaking. Steve let out a humourless huff, trying to figure out what was happening with the man, what had gone wrong. These couldn’t be happy tears, his voice was just so sad. Maybe something hormonal, Steve guessed, something akin to Asgardians?

“Why does that make you sad?”

Steve asked softly, reaching out to take the bowl from Loki’s shaking hands and putting it out of the way on the table next to his own. Loki’s eyes stayed low, his fingers fidgeting as he sighed so wearily it made Steve frown.

Loki seemed to snap out of his strange gloom, eyes flicking to Steve’s in an instant as his body moved, long languid legs moving gracefully to straddle Steve’s waist. Loki’s lips came down onto Steve’s, smothering the look of surprise there. Loki’s movements were quick and consuming, one could assume that this was a kiss of passion… but Steve could taste something else. Desperation.

Steve pulled back, his hands holding Loki’s face firmly in order to stop his struggles to kiss him again. The little voice in the back of Steve’s mind was screaming at him, begging him to let the other man continue, but Steve fought it. There was something going on here and he needed to figure it out. The way Loki was acting was too strange, it reminded him of last night when Loki begged Steve to take him. 

“What is going on with you?”

Steve asked as softly as he could, still holding Loki’s face tight in his hands, forcing him to look at him. He brushed away the falling tears with his thumbs, eyes holding Loki’s, imploring him to say something.

“I’ll be good, Sir, I-I promise.”

Loki whispered brokenly, sniffling as his lip started to tremble again. Steve held his eyes, nodding at him to continue, a deep frown wrinkling his brow.

“You can take me, Sir, I am yours, please…”

Steve’s breath hitched as Loki started to grind against Steve’s groin, his dick enjoying the attention, ignoring Steve’s desire to stay focused as it hardened under the writhing man. Loki seemed encouraged by the feel of it, panting as he squirmed against Steve, tears dropping like fallen snow.

“Stop.”

Steve whispered, groaning around the word, fingers grasping Loki’s face a little tighter, the urge to pull him to his lips almost suffocating his resistance.

“Stop!”

Steve finally bit out, halting Loki’s body immediately, the man’s face finally crumbling into pitiful sobs. Steve sighed, pulling him tight in his arms, his body shaking from Loki’s wracking sobs, tucking Loki’s face in the crook of his neck as he traced calming circles on his back. Steve’s neck was wet with his tears, the salty drops rolling down his shoulder. Broken. That was the word that was echoing in his head as he held the quivering man.

“I need you to tell me the truth, Loki… I need you to tell me what’s wrong.”

It took a while for the man to calm down, the incessant trailing of Steve’s fingers softly on his back finally lulling him into a quiet stillness. Loki took in a few deep breaths, tucking his chin a little further into Steve’s neck, as if that helped to ground him a little more. Steve waited.

“It’s too much…”

Loki started, pulling in another shaky breath. Steve pulled him a little tighter, his muscles tensing as a curling fear trickled through his blood. Too much? What was too much? This life? Steve? Did Loki want to leave him? Steve held his breath as he tried to keep calm, a rising panic threatening to pull him under. That scary little voice was whispering dark things in the back of his head, things that made Steve shiver. He won't let him leave.

“Sir’s kindness… too much. Sir gives too much and takes nothing. I am nothing. Sir is everything and takes nothing from nothing.”

Steve could hear Loki’s voice waver as the tears started again and all he could do was rub jagged circles across his back. Steve didn’t even know what to say, didn’t know how to feel. It was nothing like he had expected and his heart broke, his guilt suffocating and heavy in his lungs, making each long breath almost too painful to bear. After all of this man’s mistreatment, the suffering he had faced… he somehow believed that with all the cruel things Steve had done to him… Steve was some kind of saviour? It was pitiful.

“You are not nothing.”

Steve whispered, not even sure Loki could hear it. He was stuck, like he was trudging through mud, trying to find something helpful to say. Anything. But nothing came. His words seemed to give Loki some kind of hope though and he squeezed Steve tighter.

“Sir… may I ask one thing?”

Steve nodded his head encouragingly, sensing the heaviness of the question behind Loki’s cautious tone. He didn’t doubt this was something Loki feared asking and he didn’t want to make it harder on the man. It wasn’t like Steve even had the words to say anything right now anyway.

“Sir’s kindness… I understand if Sir wants to t-throw me away, when Sir is bored of m-me, I understand, Sir. But I cannot, I am… I will not survive if Sir stays kind. If Sir will get bored of me, I ask that Sir is not so k-kind anymore.”

Steve’s mouth dropped and he pulled Loki back from the embrace, forcing Loki to face him. The man tried to hide his eye’s but Steve could see the deep and rooted fear in them.

“I’m sorry, Sir! Forgive me, I spoke out of turn, please, Sir-“

Loki was babbling again the way he did when he thought he was in trouble but Steve stopped him with a hand to his mouth, muffling the whimpered words. He was in complete and utter shock and his eyes betrayed that, probably scaring Loki even more, misinterpreting it for something more sinister.

“I will not! You hear me? I will not throw you away! Tell me that you understand that.”

There seemed to be a war going on in Loki’s eyes, a swirling mix of fear and relief and neither seemed to be winning. There was also uncertainty, always uncertainty. Steve pulled back his hand, urging Loki to answer.

“I understand, Sir.”

Loki whispered, his eyes still wide with disbelief, but there was hope there now. Steve blinked as he realised what this meant, where this had come from. 

“Is this the reason why you slept with me last night? Why before you…”

Steve’s voice was tight as he watched Loki cock his head to the side slightly, as if trying to understand Steve’s question.

“I want to make you happy, Sir.”

Loki said simply, like he wasn’t sure of what else he was supposed to say to that. 

“Make me happy… so that I keep you.”

Steve sighed in realisation, rubbing a heavy hand over his face as he groaned. He didn’t know why that made him feel so shit. Was it because the man who had begged to fuck him only did it so that Steve wouldn’t get bored of him and take him back to that damn brothel?… or did Steve feel guilty because he had taken advantage of that fact… had known that Loki wasn’t really willing in all the ways someone should be when it came to sex? 

He knew that Loki had only slept with him because he believed that that was his role here, but Steve didn’t realise he had done it out desperation just to be treated with a little kindness. To stay here, with a man who had raped him, hurt him out of some kind of sick play at revenge... What had really happened to the man Steve had once called enemy? What had that bitch done to him? What had the world done to him?… 

“How about I make us some lunch? Ice-cream probably really isn’t a healthy meal, is it? C’mon, you can pick what you want on your sandwich. Does that sound nice?”

Loki seemed to nod slowly, confused at the change in topic but also relieved by the looks of it. Steve smiled, trying to bring the energy back up in the room, awkwardly pulling the two of them up from the couch and taking Loki’s hand to guide him to the kitchen.

It didn’t take long before Loki was smiling again, a slight flush on his cheeks as Steve complimented his sandwich. The man had made some kind of strange concoction of ham, cheese, peanut butter and salad. It made Steve want to gag but instead, he just smiled, bringing them both to the lounge and letting Loki pick the channel. He chose some home improvement show with a pair of overly smiley hosts and pretty landscapes, but Steve’s attention wasn’t on the TV.

Loki laughed along with jokes he didn’t understand and ate his lunch in a hurry, the food going down in large gulps, disappearing in record time. It would have been adorable if Steve didn’t remember that Loki had been continuously starved at the brothel. Every meal to him was probably, in his mind, the last. 

It made Steve remember back to what he said. Months, that’s what Loki had told him, it had been months since his last meal. It made Steve shudder. He guessed that as an Asgardian, Loki’s body was different to a humans, could probably go a long time without food… but months? That was cruelty at its finest. What was the reason for it? Punishment? Expenses maybe? Or could it have just been another way to break the poor man, to control him?

His thoughts were interrupted when Loki’s body curled into his, his eyes fluttering a little as a quiet yawn slipped from his lips. Steve smiled down at him, taking the plate resting on his legs and putting it on the coffee table. Loki seemed to take the suggestion, moving his body so that his head was now in Steve’s lap. 

Steve gently removed the towel from the man’s hair, more than dry now and flowing softly through his fingers as he glided through the silky mass. Loki sighed contentedly, snuggling in a little more, pulling an indulgent chuckle from Steve’s grinning mouth. He could smell the shampoo wafting through the air, a sweet strawberry scent that interrupted Loki’s natural smell. It made Steve wrinkle his nose a bit. Maybe he needed to buy unscented products?

His fingers continued to work their way through the dark tresses, revelling in the way it brushed so softly against his skin, and soon enough, Loki’s soft breathing settled the way it did when he slept. The two stayed like that for a while, Steve’s fingers in his hair, smiling down at a man who had unknowingly captured a piece of his heart…. If only Steve could just realise it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki may be a bit more broken then we expected, but Steve seems to be softening up a little more... I really love these two ❤️
> 
> Let me know what you think if you like, I’ll always reply, even if it takes a few days xx


	5. When will the last star fall?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my pretties <3 
> 
> Another chapter for you- it's a little boring, I kept trying to fiddle with it but couldn't quite get it to my liking. Oh well, I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Also-- I have an important question in the endnotes, I really need your thoughts if you can spare them xxx

Steve threw a glance to the lounge for the third time that minute, the same smile tugging at his lips as he watched Loki’s raven-haired head bob excitedly at the infomercial screaming on the TV. Steve wasn’t sure why the man liked them so much, it made Steve’s teeth hurt to watch the smiling actors struggle with perfectly good blenders, only to turn around with a dramatic sigh and moan “There’s got to be a better way!”

He heard Loki gasp quietly when, on the TV, the beaming host brought out the star product, some monstrous thing with all kinds of buttons and moving parts, exclaiming that this product would be the only blender you would ever need. Steve just snorted, finally finishing up peeling the potatoes.

“Loki, can you come here please.”

Steve called from the kitchen, smirking when the god jumped up immediately and quickly padded over next to Steve. Steve couldn’t stop his hand from raising up and cupping Loki’s cheek in greeting, potato juice still sticky on his fingers. He chuckled, dropping his hand and grabbing a nearby cloth to wipe the man’s cheek. Loki blinked up at the man, eye’s wide as he waited for instruction.

The look pulled Steve into the memory of this morning when he had awoken to Loki’s wet mouth on his cock. He remembered how his fingers automatically went down to curl into the midnight hair and urge the man on in his movements. When he came, his whole body exploded, each tiny cell tingling and vibrating across his skin. It was a hell of a way to wake up. 

Steve had meant to have a little talk with Loki, to tell him that he wasn’t required to do that… but he didn’t. Of course, Steve felt guilty, that annoying clench of his stomach telling him how rotten he was for taking advantage of the man like this, but like Steve had already discovered… you could feel guilty for something you didn’t regret. And he definitely held no regret at that moment. 

“Want to help me?”

Steve asked, grabbing a slice of carrot from the chopping board and popping it into his mouth, a satisfying crunch as he chewed. Loki nodded enthusiastically, unconsciously licking his lips as he watched the carrot disappear behind Steve’s lips. The man was always hungry. Steve laughed, grabbing a second piece of carrot and raising it to Loki’s lips, gliding it across the pillowy flesh, a hint of orange coloured juice staining the skin. 

Loki moaned, the slight desperation hiding in his eyes evident as he waited for Steve to push the slice into his mouth as he had just done prior. He did, sliding it past Loki’s lips, pushing his finger in as he did. He grinned when he felt Loki’s tongue swirl around the finger, sucking at the digit earnestly as he looked up at Steve, a misplaced look of innocence in his wide eyes.

Steve groaned, pulling his finger out before he grasped the man’s cheeks and pulled him into a rough kiss, his tongue tangling with Loki’s, the rich taste of carrot in the kiss. Steve pulled back, his dick twitching encouragingly at the deep flush on Loki’s skin, both of them panting in delicious union.

“You can eat it now.”

Steve said around his grin, watching Loki’s eyes close briefly as he bit down, chewing the slice heartily as he blushed under Steve’s hungry gaze.

“I hope I taste as nice as that carrot.”

Steve murmured, eye’s grazing up the man’s body, blood swelling his member as he took in the sight before him. He had dressed the man into another one of his shirts, not bothering again with pants. His excuse was that his pants wouldn’t fit Loki, but that was bullshit. He had plenty of belts, plenty of sweatpants with drawstrings… he just, really, really, liked the way the man looked in his shirts.

He would have to buy some clothes eventually, Steve mused, wondering how long he could keep up the excuses before he stopped being an asshole and dressed the man in an entire outfit for once. The new clothes wouldn’t just be for Loki’s comfort though, and that was the thought that was giving Steve so much hesitation. 

Once he bought Loki clothes… he would have to find somewhere to put them. And where do you put clothes? In a wardrobe… the same wardrobe that held Steve’s clothes… and would that be the final nail in the coffin? The last step before Steve had to concede that he was keeping the man. It was a scary thought. But scarier still was the deep and pulsing ache to do it. To keep him. To clothe him. To kiss him. To fuck him. To be with him.

“You do, Sir.”

Loki said quietly, his soft voice cutting through the troubling direction of Steve’s thoughts, another rose blush travelling up his pale neck. Steve frowned, trying to remember what he had said last but Loki continued anyway.

“Sir’s cock tastes nicer than the carrot.”

A deep rumble vibrated from Steve as he let out a lustful growl, pulling the man flush against his body, his large hand curling around to grab the soft flesh of his ass. God, the man had such a beautiful ass, Steve groaned inwardly, his fingers digging into the round mounds as he felt Loki squirm into him.

Steve let out a surprised moan when he felt Loki’s own erect dick poke into his leg. He was hard, Steve thought in wonder, just from his touch, from his kiss. That realisation lit a fiery blaze in Steve’s stomach and he pulled the man hard against him, lifting him up by his hips and plonking him hard on the kitchen counter away from the chopping board. Loki let out a surprised squeal when Steve’s large fingers found the straining length of Loki, grasping it tightly and pumping his a few times while Loki screamed into Steve’s neck.

“Maybe I should see how good you taste then, hmm?”

Loki was too caught up in the pleasure of Steve’s hands on his dick to even register the question, he just nodded his head, gurgling some kind of response. Steve took that as an invitation as he lowered his head, wide grin releasing his pearly white teeth in an almost sinister display. Without a second thought, Steve moved his mouth to Loki’s erection, tracing his tongue flat on the underside of the flesh. He was rewarded then by a high pitched keen and he looked up, still grinning, to see Loki’s eyes staring at him wide in horror.

“No! Sir, you shouldn’t-“

Steve cut him off with a growl, his fingers on the base of the man’s cock, squeezing invitingly, making Loki’s body shake in pleasure.

“Did you just tell me no?”

Steve asked, an evil smirk twitching at his lips as all the colour drained from Loki’s face.

“N-No, Sir! I- ah, I mean, I, I’m sorry! I’m sorry, Sir, but you don’t h-have to, you don’t-“

“But. I. Want. To.”

Steve replied huskily, each word punctuated with a heavy lick up Loki’s shaft, the tip already dribbling with precum. Loki let out a strangled moan, almost chocking on the sound as his legs shook. Steve took him deep then in one quick motion, squeezing his throat purposely around the tip and humming around it, letting the vibrations pull scream out of scream from Loki’s drooling mouth. It didn’t take Loki long to cum, Steve’s expert mouth pulling him to a quick and shattering bliss, his whole body quaking under Steve’s attention.

Steve swallowed his load easily, licking his lips, delighting in the strange sweetness accompanying the salty zing he was so used to. Maybe it was a god thing? Steve mused, chuckling at the thought that he had just sucked off a literal god, a Prince of gods, at that.

Loki was still shuddering above him as Steve stood, pulling the man into his grasp as he let him sink into him, almost boneless in his movements.

“Looks like you taste nicer then carrots too.”

Steve chuckled, pulling Loki tighter into the embrace, one hand snaking around and hooking his legs so that he could carry him bridal style to the couch, laying him down softly, plumping a cushion so that he could prop Loki’s head up a little higher. Steve had planned on getting Loki to help him with dinner but there was always tomorrow... yes, tomorrow. They had tomorrow.

Loki was looking at him, a strange expression on his face mingling with the bone-tired satisfaction that came with a good orgasm. Steve smiled softly down at the man, his fingers coming up to graze across his cheek, his thumb running softly across the plush lips. Loki opened them, his tongue flicking out to trace over the digit. 

Steve sighed, brushing a strand of hair out of Loki’s eyes before standing up. Looking down at a very sated Loki, something strange fluttered in Steve’s chest. Pride. Loki, flush and panting, eyes dilated and body still shivering in the last remnants of pleasure… that was his doing. Steve had always enjoyed giving blowjobs, at least, liked the control aspect of it, that he could be the captain of another man’s orgasm… but with Loki, it was different. It was like every pleasure of Loki was his as well, he had a share in it. And knowing that he had turned the man, the god, into a moaning crying mess… that was exhilarating.

Loki, unknown to the inner dialogue of Steve, reached out a shaking hand to graze his fingers over the straining tent in Steve’s pants. Steve moaned at the sensation, but before Loki could continue, Steve stepped back, chuckling down at the confused man.

“No, no gorgeous, that was a reward. You don’t need to repay a reward.”

Loki frowned a little, nibbling at his bottom lip as he thought over Steve’s words.

“You want for nothing in return?”

Loki asked softly, his frown deepening as he said the words out loud, like his own question made Steve’s words even more confusing. 

“Not a thing.”

Loki’s eyes started to fill then, a single tear slipping from the green orbs. Steve’s face fell and he groaned, a hand coming to rub the back of his neck in frustration.

“No, Loki, this was supposed to be a good thing! A happy thing.”

Steve sighed, scratching his head as he looked down at Loki, imploring.

“T-This is a happy thing, Sir, a very happy thing.”

Loki whispered through a sob, the tears spilling onto his cheeks freely now. Steve’s expression of frustration shifted when he looked at Loki, really looked at him. The man was right, his face was different. The tears were flowing easily but they didn’t look like the product of gloom… he looked happy. Steve smiled, a silent breath of relief as he gazed at the beauty before him. A dishevelled crying mess… but a happy one. A very happy one. At last.

“Sir…”

Loki whispered then, his voice cracking at the word. Steve nodded, sensing a question hanging in the air. 

“I… liked what, what you said… before.”

“About the carrot thing?”

Steve guessed, smirking when Loki shifted his eyes, embarrassed.

“N-No, Sir, the ah… the word you said, what you called me.”

Steve’s brow furrowed as he tried to think back to what he had said and then suddenly it hit, a wide grin taking the place of his confusion.

“You liked it when I called you gorgeous?”

A deep blush rose up Loki’s neck then, looking away from Steve’s gleaming eyes as he nodded slowly, biting his lip softly. Steve wanted to bite it too.

“I’ll remember that, then.”

Steve said simply, hiding his grin as he walked back to the kitchen, chopping the rest of the vegetables with vigour, his cock continuing to stay painfully hard as he replayed their conversation over and over again.

When dinner was finally finished, Steve took two plates to the kitchen table and informed Loki that they weren’t eating in front of the TV tonight. His ears picked up the soft groan of disappointment from the other man and Steve couldn’t help but grin at that. He wasn’t upset by the small sound of discontent from the man, it meant that he was finally feeling some shred of peace here. He felt safe. It meant that somehow, Steve had helped Loki in some tiny way, changed him. He was different to the freighted creature that jumped from his own shadow. At least a little bit, anyway… Steve was sure Loki didn’t think Steve could hear him…

They sat down in their usual seats and Steve got to witness Loki’s ritual of wide eyes and dropped jaw when he saw what he was eating this time. Steve never got sick of it. The funny thing was that Steve had never been a big cook before, but now, with Loki, he had discovered a new love for it, each day figuring out what delicious thing he could show the man. 

Steve, of course, had played around with cooking more when he had been awoken from the ice, had made the transition to this new life in the strange world of the 21st century. It had been particularly fun figuring out what all the different gadgets did, discovering all the amazing inventions of the modern man. 

His favourite was the clothes washing machine- whatever it was called, he always forgot the name- that was something that had made his own jaw drop when he saw it. He remembered back to his own mother, when he was a boy. Remembered how long it took her to wash the clothes, scrubbing over and over again before she put them through the wringer, the process long and arduous. It took her all day and when she had finally finished, she would come back sopping wet, her clothes soaked through and hands red and sore. Now it was done with the sprinkle of some powder and a push of a button. Like magic.

It gave Steve some kinship to Loki. As Steve had discovered the innovation of man, Loki had discovered the wonders of food. Tonight’s dish was Shepard’s pie and Loki ate it up with such relish that Steve decided right then and there to cook it again soon. When Loki finished, in half the time of Steve, his emerald eyes gazed at him, sneaking glances as if Steve couldn’t see them. Steve just smiled at the attention, finishing the rest of his meal slowly, enjoying the feel of the man’s eyes resting on him whenever Loki thought he had looked away.

“How handy are you in the kitchen?”

Steve said, cutting through the silence. Loki dropped his head, his fingers grasping the cutlery tightly, turning his already snow fallen skin a sickly white. Steve winced a little, already picking up that he had touched some nerve. He paused for a moment, frustrated that the merry mood had turned sour with the taste of fear in the air, once again. 

He decided to calm the man down before he asked for details. Until this point, Steve had been reluctant to discuss Loki’s time with the Madam, but he needed some answers. He needed to know how much damage had been done… how much he would need to fix.

“Want to help me make some pudding? It’s an easy recipe. We can serve it with ice-cream too if you like.”

Loki’s seemed to breathe a ragged sigh of relief, pulling his pale lips into a shaky smile. He nodded his answer and Steve lead him to the kitchen. Loki watched Steve in a hidden wonder as he pulled out the ingredients and tasked the man with mixing the batter. 

The dark prince was surprisingly good at cooking, Steve found, a wry smile pulling at his mouth as he watched the man work. Loki seemed to eat up every instruction with ease, his fingers at first cautious, then confident as he followed Steve’s orders. In less than half an hour they had a decadent chocolate pudding steaming on the cooling rack. Loki was beaming.

Steve got Loki to find the ice-cream and then instructed the god on how to plate up their dessert, pushing Loki to give himself a larger serving than the meagre one he had started off with.

“Sir is very kind.”

Loki whispered, a flash of awe rushing too quickly past his gaze as he looked to Steve. The look did something terrible to Steve’s heart, that strange and annoying flutter interrupting the muscle as he cleared his throat.

“I just want to fatten you up, is all.”

Steve grunted, frowning at himself when Loki just nodded and looked away. Why couldn’t he just say what he had wanted to say? ‘I just want to make you happy’. 

They made their way back to the table and sat in silence until Steve again realised that Loki was awaiting permission to eat. Steve was having trouble eating his own bowl, the contents too rich and the size too much for his liking, but the biggest interruption to his meal was the quiet moans from the other side of the table. How did Steve ever survive a meal time without listening to those sounds?

“Can I ask you a question, Loki?”

Steve asked quietly, still unsure he even wanted to broach the subject. It was tempting to just finish the day like they usually did. A warm bath, some crappy reruns and sleep interrupted by entwined bodies. Loki’s head whipped up, his lips gaping as he tried to formulate an answer.

“I- yes, of course, Sir! You needn’t ask my permission. I am yours.”

Loki sputtered out. Steve frowned, frustrated with the appreciative rumble that started in his chest when Loki said those words. ‘I am yours’. 

“Can you tell me… some of the things you went through? With the Madam?”

Loki seemed to jolt a little at the question, his eyes flicking down as a solemn expression took his features. Steve searched for the surprise, the hurt that he had expected to see twist his captives face but there was nothing. 

“Of course, Sir. I beg that you perhaps be more specific with which descriptions you desire most?”

Steve quirked his eyebrow, not hiding his surprise at the strange lilt to Loki’s voice now. It was so peculiar, the words were said in earnest, that same soft keen to please enveloping his reply… but something else, a hint, a spark of something Steve had not thought still existed in the husk that was left of the fallen Asgardian… anger. 

Steve sucked in a slow breath, not believing his own ears, his own eyes. The flicker of emotion was so minuscule, so remote, so… Loki. He doubted he could have even sensed it if he hadn’t known the man before, the real Prince. How odd. Steve shook his head dumbly at Loki’s question, still caught up in the phantom emotion he wasn’t sure he had even witnessed.

“I…uh, I don’t know. I guess you could start with why you were reluctant to cook with me when I first asked you?”

Loki nodded, arousing Steve’s attention when he stood carefully, slowly pushing the chair back into the table, like he was putting this off as long as he could.

“And would Sir like to pleasure himself, or perhaps be assisted? Some have enjoyed using t-toys as I speak.”

Loki’s voice seemed oddly calm, even as he tripped over his words, like he had said this a thousand times before. It took Steve a moment to catch on and he groaned quietly, rubbing his eyes tiredly as he once again found himself knee-deep in a situation he had no compass to walk away from.

“Explain to me, Loki, what I have inadvertently asked you for this time?”

Steve said, his eyes almost imploring the man to understand. Loki’s own eyes widened as he realised his mistake and his hands started to shake as he gaped at Steve. The circling fear and confusion enough to make Steve groan again. 

“Sir?”

Loki’s face looked ashen as he looked to his master, the obvious anxiety eating at his stomach as the man tried desperately to understand what direction he had gotten wrong, how he had displeased Steve again.

“I’m not mad, Loki. I’m only asking what did I get wrong? What do you think I have asked you?”

“I’m s-sorry, Sir, I’m sorr-“

“Please, Loki, please. Don’t apologise, I’m not angry, ok? Just tell me what you were doing, nothing else. That would make me happy, ok?”

Loki breathed in a shuttering breath as his wide eyes regarded Steve, searching for any ill will. How could Steve think he had seen anything before that wasn’t just the usual fear and desperation to please Steve? Like this man could show an ounce of anything that resembled his old self? He was so obviously and dastardly broken. Loki’s explanation had started with another rushed apology but Steve shut it down with a quick grunt before imploring Loki to try again.

“I misunderstood, Sir.”

Loki whispered softly, eyes downcast and teeth worrying his bottom lip.

“It’s ok, I’m not mad, remember… just tell me what I did wrong.”

“Sir did nothing wrong, I shouldn’t have assumed, I misunderstood, I-“

Steve shushed him softly, scratching his head in quiet frustration as he tried to hide his impatience.

“Why, Loki, just tell me why. Please.”

Loki’s fingers were clutched together as he tried to breathe in a calming breath, already picking up Steve’s frustrations it seemed. The god had always had a quick mind, he could read people well, Steve was surprised that was a quality that seemed to have stayed… but then, it was probably something the man would have needed in order to survive. 

“It is not uncommon that other Sirs would want to know, uh, details… for gratification. I am well versed in… performing on Sirs as they listen to my… stories. Sometimes I would cry, if it pleased them. They liked that, m-my crying.”

Loki finished numbly, a scarlet flush projecting his shame at the words. Steve just nodded, not really sure what to do with that information. It wasn’t really a surprise, he kind of already knew the direction of the answer he had asked for, but he needed Loki to say it so that he could believe it. 

“Thank you for telling me, Loki. I’m sorry that happened to you.”

Loki forehead creased into a deep frown before he quickly wiped his expression clear. An uncomfortable ripple churned through Steve’s stomach when he realised that was the first time that he had ever apologised to the man… and it wasn’t even about his own actions. Steve had never once said sorry to Loki for leaving his own invisible scar on his tormented mind.

“And I’m sorry for what I have done to you. I’m… I’m so very sorry.”

Loki let out the breath he had been holding, his body still as his eyes darted around the room, never once landing on Steve.

“I’m sorry, Sir, I don’t understand.”

It was all the man could say it seemed, his body so dangerously still it unnerved Steve. After what seemed like an eternity, Steve sighed a weary sigh, pulling Loki’s attention once more. He was relieved to see that the deathly still that had taken the man was no longer, and the fallen god flinched at the sound of Steve’s exhale. He tried to smile at Loki, but all he managed was a lopsided quirk of his lips.

“How about we watch some TV, hm? I think ‘Friends’ is on in 20 minutes.”

Steve was rewarded with Loki’s own quirk of the lips and the uncomfortable curling sensation in his guts seemed to quieten a little. Everything was going to be ok, Steve thought, or rather, hoped. Baby steps, Steve reminded himself, as he directed Loki to the couch and pressed the remote into the mans trembling hands. Baby steps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, another peek into Loki's torment :( poor bug.
> 
> Ok- IMPORTANT QUESTION--- I need your help <3
> 
> There are two paths that this story could go down, and I need to know your thoughts-
> 
> *I could either take this story down the lighter path, continue with more and more warm fuzzies and fluff, watch as Loki comes into himself a little more, see Steve fall more and more in love (not that he realises that yet lol) or...
> 
> *I could take this story down the darker path, I could throw in a particular idea that brings back another big dollop of Dark!Steve and a whole lotta whump Loki, angst, betrayal, obsession etc etc. They will get back eventually to the fluff and love (hopefully) but it will be a dark and winding road...
> 
> If you like you can comment below whether you want to take this story down the 'Dark Path' or the 'Light Path'- I'll just go majority rules, so whatever choice gets commented the most.
> 
> Thank you for your help!! This was giving me a whack of anxiety on which road to take this and then I thought... I'll just ask what you guys prefer lol
> 
> Love you Xx


	6. Who is the one that calls the dark?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again my loves! Ahh it feels like it's been so long :( I hate that I am basically on a once a week schedule now. I really miss writing and I miss all you guys. To top things off I have food poisoning--- sooo, that sucks!
> 
> Anyway-- Looks like we've chosen the Dark Path!! I am so glad I asked everyone's opinions :D Made the decision so much easier! Now I just have to make sure I don't let everyone down lol. The story is not going to change suddenly, but it will definitely build up and then we'll hopefully have all kinds of angst and obsession and all those goodies!
> 
> For those who wanted the Light Path- don't distress!! It will get ugly for a time, and poor Loki will go through some hurt and ahhhh poor baby- but I will say we will get back to the fluff eventually! It will be ok.
> 
> Ok- enough from me- let's get to it <3

Thick pulsing green vines wrapped savagely around Steve’s legs, the plant winding up to cover his chest and arms, constricting his body painfully as he struggled in its grasp. He was trapped, the vines somehow sprouting and forming new vines, tiny delicate leaves starting to bud across its entirety. He couldn’t even shout, couldn’t scream. It was everywhere… everywhere but his eyes, the only part of him that seemed to have escaped the ensnarement of the plant.

His muffled struggles were interrupted when suddenly a bright light shone into the darkness, like a beacon through the night and then… Loki. Steve gasped, or tried to gasp, as he watched the god’s sprawled form start to get up. His movements were slow for a start, his legs stretching out carefully, followed by his arms until finally, he pulled himself to his full height.

But… something was different. He was different. The Asgardian Prince straightened his back, his chin rising high, a smirk taking his lips. Steve tried to call out to him, tried to scream his name but it was like Loki was ignoring him, only a flick of the god's eyes towards him clued Steve into the fact that Loki knew very well Steve’s current predicament. 

Suddenly, there was another figure, a tall and imposing body with a broad chest and bulky arms… only, there was something off about him, he, his… his face was gone, blank, as if someone had erased all of the features and left nothing but an unidentifiable smudge. Loki grinned at the figure, his body starting to stalk towards the man, long fingers reaching out to him. 

Rage, pure and undiluted rage seared through Steve then as he watched Loki throw back his head and laugh, so loud it seemed to echo into the darkness, echo through Steve’s skull. Loki’s eyes found Steve then, his feline grin turning into something sour and turned.

“Pathetic.”

Loki spat, his eyes roaming across Steve’s form with quiet distaste. 

“As if I could ever love someone like you.”

The dark Prince sneered, letting out another barking laugh. Something inside of Steve shattered, like a light bulb that had been heated too fast, the unbridled anger slashing through his veins like a blade, the poison of his fury infecting every cell until he was a stifled snarling wreck.

Loki left Steve one last cruel smile before he turned his head back to the faceless man, the god’s fingers curling around the large body. Loki’s neck fell back, letting out a long groan of pleasure as the man’s own fingers gripped Loki’s black mane, twisting the strands around his knuckles, using the grasp to curl Loki’s body further into his. 

Steve tried to thrash, the taste of blood on his tongue as he screamed his muffled threats, body twisting under the pulsing vines still holding him hostage. Steve’s gaze snapped back to the couple when he heard a cry from Loki, Steve’s body finally stilling when the image in front of him left him frozen. 

Loki was on his hands and knees, the faceless man fucking him brutally from behind, fingers still wound in Loki’s dark hair. The god was watching Steve, eyes heavy with lust, crying out his pleasure as his body surged forward with every heavy thrust. 

“Harder! Fuck me harder, Sir! I love it, ah fuck! I love you, I love you, I love you…”

Loki sobbed as he chanted those words, begging the faceless man to go faster, to go harder, to go deeper.

“I love you, Sir…”

Loki cried out one last time as he moaned out his release, the man behind him never stopping, his body slapping against Loki’s over and over again in a sickly song of sex…

Then Steve woke up.

Even as the last remnants of the dream slipped off him… the pulsing, burning anger that was buried deep in the pit of his belly continued to boil as his eyes locked onto the man that had seconds ago been fucked by another man in front of him, professing his love to the faceless stranger like a wanton whore.

Steve growled, his body rolling over until he pinned the sleeping man, a face of innocence that made the peak of Steve's fury sizzle brightly. Loki’s eyes fluttered open, the serene expression melting into one of confused fear as his gaze landed on the wild eyes of his master.

“S-Sir…”

Loki stuttered, his eyes darting away from the anger twisting Steve’s features, his breath picking up slightly as felt Steve’s grip tighten around his wrists.

“Is everything o-ok, Sir-“

“How many people have you fucked, Loki?”

Steve ground out, his breath coming in huffs as the image of the god fucking another faceless man burned into his brain, playing in succession, over and over again, driving him mad, driving him enraged. Steve didn’t let him answer.

“Do you want to leave me, Loki? Huh? Do you have some other rich suiter back at the brothel?”

Steve's brain screamed at him for reason, screamed at him to calm down and think logically, but he couldn’t. All that was playing in his mind was that dream, the anger that burned so brightly in his chest whispering words that stoked the ever-burning fire in the pit of his stomach. It felt so real, like the vines were still wound around him, twisting his body, twisting his heart as he watched Loki moaning at the end of another man’s cock.

“Sir, p-please, I don’t understa-“

“Why were so upset to leave the brothel? Huh? That bitch obviously fucked you up and still you moped around here like you actually missed that shithole! Unless there’s someone else? Someone out there who’s missing their little whore? Hmm?”

Steve snarled, his eyes burning into the green orbs that filled with such fear it made Steve’s heart jump. The logical part of him was still screaming at him to get under control, to understand the stupidity of his words but there was something there, that small voice in the back of his mind that whispered dark things and begged him to listen. 

He tried to breathe, tried to swallow the anger down, realising almost too late that the way he felt right now was the same as when he had hurt Loki, had killed that woman. He needed to reign it in, to calm down… but as he waited for Loki to answer, that sane part of his mind withered away.

“Who do you belong to Loki? Who?”

Steve growled, his voice low and dangerous. Loki seemed to freeze, his eyes already spilling with tears as his panicked breath mingled with Steve’s own.

“Answer me! Who?!”

“You!”

The word burst out of Loki’s mouth as his tears spilled pretty paths down his cheek. 

“I am y-yours, Sir, please, please, I’m s-sorry-“

“You are whose?”

Steve repeated, needing to hear it again, burning for it.

“Yours, only yours.”

“Whose?”

“Yours.”

Steve let his forehead drop to Loki’s as he breathed in the man’s scent, his heart hammering in his chest, fists still clenching Loki’s wrists so tight he could almost feel them breaking.

“Tell me... tell me you want me.”

Steve whispered, his body melding to Loki’s, his skin searing across the trembling man’s flesh as he let his weight drop over Loki’s slender frame, the gods breaths coming shorter as he tried to pull in enough air under the weight of Steve’s body. 

“I w-want you.”

Loki sobbed, wincing as Steve tightened his grip. Steve's cock was hard, had been since he had awoken from the dream, his member hot and angry, dripping precum on Loki’s thigh.

“Again.”

Steve ordered, his lips dropping to Loki’s neck as he bit the tender flesh, making Loki jump, a sharp cry leaving his lips.

“I want you.”

“Again.”

Steve’s knee pushed between Loki’s thighs, shoving them apart as he moved his cock to Loki’s tight entrance, nudging the hole in warning.

“I want you.”

Steve trailed biting kisses over the god's neck, leaving angry red marks across the porcelain flesh, his tongue burning a trail down to his right collarbone.

“Again.”

Steve whispered, his teeth nibbling as Loki’s right nipple, leaving the man to suck in a startled breath.

“I want you- ah!”

Steve pushed the head of his cock past the tight ring of muscle, holding the man fiercely as he groaned into his neck. He gave Loki a moment of brief reprieve before he started pushing again, the god's pained cries almost mocking him as he finally thrust home.

“Tell me you’re my whore.”

Steve commanded around a groan, his thick cock constricted so beautifully inside Loki’s tight hole, the feel of the man struggling around his girth making him groan again.

“I’m… your… whore!”

Loki ground out as Steve started to move, his hips snapping against Loki in earnest, thrusting into the man, in harmony to Loki’s own cries.

“Yes, you are.”

Steve growled, pushing his lips to Loki’s, taking him into a hard and searing kiss, swallowing every pained cry as he pounded the man hard into the mattress. Steve finally pulled back, allowing them both to breath before he commanded Loki to wrap his pale legs around his waist. The god did, his long legs hooking around Steve’s sweaty back tightly.

Steve groaned in delight when he found the angle gave him deeper access, slamming his cock impossibly deep, revelling in the feel of Loki’s slender frame shivering around him. He took the man then, hard and fast, his length tearing at the man’s unprepared hole, taking him, claiming him. The heat inside him built too fast and then suddenly, Steve came with a shout, his seed shooting deep, marking Loki as his. 

His lover, his slave, his whore.

Steve didn’t move off him, his body shaking in the aftermath of his orgasm, the swirling emotions of before finally quieting enough for him to think. Loki was his. 

That was the last thought Steve had as he drifted off into a heavy sleep, his realisation of that thought spreading a soothing calm across his body, pushing out the anger, the resentment, the fear… because, Loki was his.

When he finally awoke again, it was to the soft cries of Loki, his lithe body trembling gently underneath him, long legs still wrapped around his back as commanded. Steve groaned, everything coming back to him, everything plus a huge serving of guilt to leave him breathless. He pushed himself up on his forearms, his eyes flicking across the tear-stained face of Loki.

“Oh, sweetheart…”

Steve groaned, grimacing as Loki jolted at the words, quiet sniffles escaping him. Steve sighed heavily, leaning on one hand so that the other could come up and brush away the few stray tears resting on the god’s cheek. 

“I’m sorry.”

Steve leant down, pressing a soft kiss to Loki’s lips, almost smiling at the way Loki rushed to kiss him back, his mouth moving in time with Steve’s until the chaste peck turned into something more heated.

Steve’s hips bucked, only then realising that he was still buried deep inside of Loki. He went to pull out, but before he could Loki’s tongue slipped past Steve’s teeth, grazing the roof of his mouth. He groaned, his cock already hard, already pulsing deliciously inside Loki’s hot entrance. He bucked his hips again, this time pulling a pained hiss from Loki’s throat. Steve stopped, sucking in a deep breath as he pulled himself together enough to look at the man beneath him.

“I’m y-yours.”

Loki whispered, scared wide eyes regarding Steve as he bit his lip. Steve groaned at that, his breath coming out in a shudder as his body begged him to move, begged him to claim his prize. It would be so easy. He shouldn’t, though… shouldn’t do this… it was wrong.

“I’ll make it good this time, ok?”

Steve shoved away the guilt as he started to move, maddeningly slow at first, his teeth clenched as he pushed himself to take it easy. His mouth crashed back to Loki’s again, pulling him into an all-encompassing kiss, his left-hand snaking down until he found Loki’s limp cock. His fingers wrapped around the length, eliciting a moan from the god. Steve grinned against Loki’s mouth, resuming his movements again as he started to pump Loki’s dick faster.

It was over almost too quickly, his jerky movements coming to a stuttering halt as he spilled himself deep in the god, Loki’s own high-pitched keen echoing just a minute later. The two fell into each other, huffing their exhaustion, sharing in their mutual bliss.

“I’m thinking shower, then breakfast?”

Steve said around a chuckle, enjoying the way Loki smiled up at him shyly, skin flushed and sweaty. They moved to the shower then, Steve carrying Loki’s tired body there, fingers delighting in grasping the man’s gorgeous ass. Steve tried to ignore the small smudge of blood on his cock, on Loki’s thighs, quickly washing both of them under the lukewarm stream. 

“I going to fuck you so hard in this shower one day.”

Steve whispered in Loki’s ear as he scrubbed the man’s back, grinning at the way Loki shivered from his words. So… this was it, he was really doing it? He was going to keep fucking him… he was going to keep him. He was really going to keep him. Fuck.

After they finished in the shower and dried off, Steve bundled Loki up into a fluffy blanket, his heart skipping a beat when Loki beamed up at him like he was some kind of angel. Why, oh why, did that look make him feel so damn guilty? He made them both a quick meal, refusing to create some monstrous concoction of a sandwich that Loki would have crafted, settling instead on just ham and cheese. Loki was ecstatic anyway, grasping the plate tightly and awaiting permission to eat.

They watched TV together, some kind of soap opera that had way too many characters to keep up with and Steve only ducked away once to make them both a hot chocolate, which, for Loki, was really just a ‘warm’ chocolate. 

“Oh… Sir, wow.”

Loki said around a moan, wide eyes closing in pleasure as he took another gulp. Steve chuckled, his fingers drifting to trace circles down the man's naked back, his cock stirring again at the feel of the Loki's soft flesh under his skin. He was so beautiful. How unfair was that? Steve thought ruefully. How fair was it that this man was not only a god, but a Prince too... and not only a Prince, but some kind of ethereal beauty that was so foreign in this world, it was like his face practically screamed ‘I am not from this place’!

He wanted to fuck him again, wanted to scream to the world that this man was his, claim him with his cock, pump him with his seed. God, he wanted to breed him… wasn’t that mad? He wanted to mark him permanently. Loki was his. He was never going to let him leave him. His.

“Come here, sweetheart.”

Steve whispered, stretching himself out of the couch before motioning Loki to lay on top of him. The god blushed deeply, carefully placing his now empty mug on the coffee table and crawling on top of Steve. Steve's cock was impossibly hard, poking none-to inconspicuously into Loki’s hip and making him jolt in surprise. Steve just waved it off, pulling Loki and the blanket he was wrapped in across his chest. Steve tried to ignore the flash of fear that had twisted the man's features, tried to ignore how stiff his body was. Instead, he just focused on the fact that he felt damn good right now.

Steve sighed contently, his fingers brushing through Loki’s hair, his other hand tracing circles across his back. Feeling the weight of him on his chest was strangely comforting… knowing that he was really here… really his. 

“You want to stay here… with me, don’t you?”

Steve asked, kicking himself when he heard the own hard edge of his voice. Loki trembled a little, the sound not lost on him either.

“Y-Yes, Sir, of course.”

Steve hummed happily, ignoring the way Loki stumbled over the words. They were the words he wanted to hear anyway, so why would it even really matter if they weren’t said in earnest? It was decided. He was really going to keep him.

Loki was his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeek, what do we think! I know, I know, it's not super dark, but I really want to show the cracks that are starting to appear with Steve. I love his slight obsession and I wanna feed it, wanna feed his dark side- but it has to be done carefully. It's gonna get much darker, but I have to make it feel realistic for me! It's just the start-- baby steps ;)
> 
> Oh- also- do any lovely writers reading this know how to add italics? I'm such an idiot when it comes to technical stuff! I think my generation needs to kick me out, I'm a disappointment hahah 
> 
> xxx
> 
> P.S. I published a one-shot Dark!Tony x Loki pairing if anyone is interested-- 'When the Caged Bird Sings' xx


	7. Where do the lonely ones go to hide?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, my gorgeous readers!
> 
> This chapter is another dark one, a big heaping of angst too, ahhhh! Next chapter will have a nice bit of fluff and comfort- hopefully, and also maybe a peek into Loki's past... but don't worry, we aren't out of these dark woods yet, but I promised a rollercoaster xx
> 
> ~Happy Birthday to the wonderful, beautiful, amazing RichardCellies!!~ 🥳

Steve had a headache. A big one. First, Fury had sent him and the team down to Seattle to settle some ridiculous matter that had already, in fact, been resolved. It ended up just being an excuse to get them together for a press release and Steve was furious. He was a soldier, he was used to being ordered around, for the most part… but being led by the lead like some kind of mascot, to be paraded in front of the press?… It reminded him too much of his past. He wasn’t here to be the golden boy with the big smile printed on every magazine cover. He was here to fight evil, to protect the world. He wasn’t some damn show pony.

What was worse were the questions! Foolish tabloid trash, that’s what they were. They asked Steve things that confused him, that gave him strange thoughts…

“What do you like in a woman?”

Platonic friendship.

“What’s your favourite colour?”

Green.

“What’s your favourite T.V Show?”

Whatever Loki’s watching.

“Favourite food?”

Whatever Loki’s eating.

“What’s your type?”

Raven haired princes…

The day only seemed to get worse after that, with Tony managing to talk him into something that he really wasn’t in the mood for after a day like today. Steve just wanted to go home. Ever since he had walked out the front door, Loki’s puppy dog stare watching him from the bedroom as he left… it was like an itch had weaselled its way into his skin, and it only got worse.

At first it was like a tickle, a small frustration that needed to be scratched… and then it grew. Every second he was away from Loki started to feel like torture, and now, his skin was on fire. He was burning from the inside out and there was only one thing that could put it out.

Steve was seated in an annoyingly comfortable chair, his arm propped up on the side as a tube fed his blood into a sample bag. Steve huffed, his irritation growing as Tony hummed to himself in the corner, eyes flicking ever so often to the strange computerlike hologram in the centre of the room.

“How much longer is this going to take, Tony?”

Steve sighed, irritation apparent enough that Tony raised a questioning brow at him.

“Well, well, antsy pants, looks like somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed.”

Actually, the day had started off rather nicely, with Steve waking up on the very best side of the bed, Loki’s side, his body entwined with the god’s, tangled sheets across their naked bodies.

Steve had taken Loki then, yesterdays resolution apparently unchanged as he woke the man up with searing kisses, his morning hardon quickly making its home inside of his lover. He hadn’t meant to be so rough, not after yesterday, but he couldn’t help it. Now that he had finally decided to dance with his own demons and keep the man… in more ways than one… it was like the damn had broken. He couldn’t keep his hands off him.

He flinched a little as the memory of Loki’s pained whimpers stirred a heat inside of his belly. That shouldn’t turn him on… that shouldn’t make him want to run home right now and force the man over the kitchen counter…it was so wrong, so terribly wrong… so why did it feel so right?

“Earth to Captain America… you alright there, buddy?”

Tony chuckled when Steve blinked back into the present, grunting a little in reply as he wiggled in the seat uncomfortably. Tony gave him a wry look before sauntering over and pulling out the needle with quick hands, eyeing over the blood sample with a funny expression.

“I’m surprised you don’t bleed red white and blue, Cap.”

Steve just rolled his eyes, his fists clenching in apprehension. He was done, right? He could go home?

“C’mon Cap, where’s the sense of humour? Don’t tell me that’s still frozen?”

Tony chuckled as he patted Steve on the back, his laugh slowly dying when he noticed the way Steve flinched at the motion. Tony frowned, coming to stand in front him as he gave him a questioning look.

“What’s up with you, Steve? You’ve been moody all day and you haven’t laughed at any of my jokes- which, is not like you at all.”

Tony finished sarcastically, a wry smile twisting up the corner of his lips when, for the first time that day, Steve cracked a smile. Not a big smile, but a smile all the same. It was good enough for Tony, anyway.

“Ah, there’s my Capsicle! So, what’s up, lady troubles?”

Steve dropped the small smile, replacing it with a weary sigh.

“Of sorts…”

Steve muttered, not knowing why of all people he was talking to Tony Stark. The closest thing Tony had gotten to a relationship was with Pepper and the man had royally fucked that up when he had appeared on last month’s newspaper with a certain playboy playmate… 

Steve sighed again, letting his now tubeless hand come up to rub at his face tiredly. God, he was so tired, so damn tired. It made his headache ten times worse and all Steve wanted to do was go home and snuggle with Loki… or fuck his brains out, he wasn’t sure which.

“Lay it on me, man, let old Tony in. These lips, see? Zipped. Nada. Not a word shall pass, promise.”

Steve shook his head and Tony poked his shoulder playfully.

“Pinkie promise?”

Tony could see the crack in Steve’s metaphorical armour. Steve wanted to tell him, wanted to tell someone… not about Loki, god no… but maybe he could just let the inventor in on some of his worries, it couldn’t hurt, could it? There was this dark and swirling mess that was clanging around in his head and he had no idea what to do about it.

“Oh, c’mon, pinkie promise with cherries on top?”

Steve cracked another small smile, glancing at his friend with a smirk.

“I don’t think that’s how the phrase goes.”

“Well too bad, I make my own rules, baby. This is Tony’s house!”

Tony pulled up a seat, grinning at the quiet chuckle Steve tried to hide behind a cough. Tony waited potentially and Steve appreciated that. It took him a lot of nerve to do this, he was a man from the past for Christ’s sake, in Steve’s generation, talking about your feelings was just plainly against every social rule. 

It was hard sometimes, for Steve to grasp this new world, even when it came to things like this. He heaved in a heavy breath, giving himself time to exhale slowly before he started, not looking his friend in the eye.

“I have… feelings, for someone, and… and I’m not really sure what to do with them.”

Steve finished in a breath, still avoiding Tony’s searching gaze. His friend didn’t laugh at him, didn’t make fun of him as Steve had secretly expected, and somehow that made things a little easier. Steve let out another long breath before he continued, Tony keeping quiet, waiting attentively, his usual snark unusually buried for the time being.

“I’ve come to accept them, mostly, these, ah, feelings… but they worry me. It’s like when I think of, that, um, of that person, I’m a completely different man.”

“Well, that’s not strange at all, Steve. When you have romantic feelings for someone, it’s actually quite common to change a little.”

Steve smiled at his friend, finally meeting his gaze. Steve was genuinely shocked at how easy Tony was to talk to, like, he had switched off his overbearing class-clown persona for the moment, for Steve. 

“Yeah… but, what worries me is how… strange... some of these thoughts are, it’s like, god, I don’t even know.”

Steve groaned into his hand, scrunching his eyes shut in embarrassment. He was really having this talk with Tony? With Tony Stark? Wow.

“When I’m not near them, I think about them all the time, and when I’m with them, I just, it’s like I can’t keep my hands to myself and oh, the jealousy! Over nothing! I feel like I’m going crazy and I sound like I’m-“

“A love-sick fool?”

Tony finished for him, grinning at the exasperated look Steve threw him. Tony patted him on the knee gently.

“It’s cool man, it’s normal. When I was with Pepp- ah… well, when I was in a relationship, I felt like that too. It’s normal, it really is. Don’t be hard on yourself, ya know? As long as you treat the gal-“

Tony paused for a second, as if lost in thought before he continued on as if he had never even stopped.

“- or guy… as long as you treat them well and you are both consenting adults, well then, you’ll do ok.”

Tony slapped a reassuring hand on Steve’s shoulder, smiling when the man didn’t flinch this time. Steve sighed, thinking over Tony’s words. His headache was abating now, but the itch was ever-present. His scratched his arm absently, as if that would do anything to stop the maddening illusion. 

Tony said it was normal, right? Yes, that’s what he had said. Steve was normal, and so was his feelings. 

Steve thought about their conversation over and over again on the way home, repeating that same word in his head, like a song that lingered long after it played. 

The closer he got to Loki, the more his friend’s words had twisted, had turned into something different, something more sinister.

It’s normal to feel this way, Steve almost sang to himself, everything he had been doing was normal. It was ok. Everything was ok. He was just a little love-sick… and that was ok.

Steve burst through the front door with a bang, it had taken him three whole attempts to unlock the door, his speeding fingers punching at the wrong keys in his haste. Irritation and near desperation prickling at his skin… and the itch, that damn itch was just begging to be scratched. 

His irritation grew into agitation when he looked past the kitchen and living room and found no sign of the god in sight. Steve didn’t stop to address the sudden sickness that churned in his guts at the thought that Loki had escaped, had left him. 

Steve had made sure that before he was called away for his assignment, he had barred all the windows and added an extra security measure to the door. He was sure Loki wouldn’t even try to escape, but the unease clutching at his stomach urged him to take the cautious approach. 

“Loki! Where the fuck are you!”

Steve growled out, his heart hammering in his chest as he stormed into the apartment, flinging cupboards open in his wake, knocking off the full glass of water he had left for Loki on the bench.

“H-Here, Sir.”

Came a shaky reply from the bedroom and Steve swore at himself, annoyed that he hadn’t gone there first. He marched into the bedroom, glaring into the darkness before he switched on the light. 

His breath caught at the sight of the god, his naked body still wrapped up in the sheets, frightened eyes peering nervously back at him. Some of the anger left Steve as he eyed up the shivering prince, cock already filling as heat mingled down below.

In minutes Steve had stripped himself of his clothes, the simple sweats and t-shirt that he had changed into at the Tower, discarded messily on the floor. His cock, already hard and dripping, bounced as he stepped forward, his heavy weight dipping the mattress as he crawled onto it.

Loki flinched under his hungry gaze, another shiver taking his form as he pushed off the sheets covering his body with quick movements, unsheathing his body for his master. 

Steve groaned at the picture before him, his cock twitching happily as he eyed the man in all his glory. Slender body laid out so nicely for him, each angle, each curve, beckoning Steve forward. He pulled Loki into a sudden kiss, hot a searing in its heat.

“Next time, you will be waiting at the door for me.”

Steve commanded, voice low in warning, eyes heated in arousal. Loki nodded desperately, breathing in a hiccupped breath.

“Turn over.”

Loki’s eyes widened for a second but his body moved fast, his agile limbs twisting his form until he was laying on his stomach, hips raising a little off the bed, legs spread. A satisfied hum left Steve’s throat as he dropped his weight on top of him, a jolt of pleasure taking his body as his hard cock was pushed up against the god’s shapely bottom. 

God, he wanted him, he wanted him so bad his mind was screaming for it, begging him to take the man right there.

Steve spat into his hand, coating two fingers swiftly before reaching down and pushing them to Loki’s entrance. The god stiffened, his muscles clenching as Steve pushed the digits inside of him, stretching him out as quickly as he could, his cock impatiently waiting its turn. 

Loki didn’t make a sound, not until it was Steve’s thick member pushing at his entrance. Steve’s loud groan was superseded by Loki’s own cry, the sound ripping past his lips, fragmented and pained as Steve plunged himself into the tight heat. 

Steve stopped, groaning at the pleasure roaring through his veins as he felt the man beneath him clench desperately. He waited a few moments for Loki to get used to his girth before he started moving again, but it only took one more thrust and Loki let out a strangled sob. Steve’s heart clenched at the sound and he halted his movements once more, feeling the man shake uncontrollable beneath him.

“Sweetheart? Do you want me to stop?”

Steve didn’t want to stop, god, he didn’t want to stop. He had been thinking all day about this and right now, with his cock buried deep and Loki’s tight hole clenching desperately around his length, all he wanted to do was fuck him hard and fast into the mattress. He had waited all day, daydreaming about this exact moment. 

But… as Loki’s waifish body trembled underneath him, as his voice crying out in suffering… he couldn’t do it.

“N-No, Sir. I'm ok, Sir.”

Loki whispered, but the hiss of pain that accompanied those words told the truth.

“Loki, what have I said about telling the truth? Don’t lie to me. Do you need more prep, to take me? It’s ok. I can do that.”

His voice had meant to be comforting but it came out strained, his hips moving back as he slid himself out hastily. Loki let out another cry, this time unfiltered and raw. Steve flinched, the familiar stab of guilt cutting through the fog of desire clouding his mind. 

Steve went to spit on his fingers again when he spied the already drying blood coating his skin. His heart sank.

“You’re… you’re bleeding, Loki.”

Steve frowned down at the sight, pulling himself up to sit on his heels, only to see more blood covering Loki’s milky thighs and Steve’s own cock. 

“I’m so s-sorry, Sir, s-so sorry, I haven’t h-healed yet, but I can do it, p-please, Sir, I swear, I can-“

“This is from this morning?”

Steve gasped, eyes dropping back to Loki’s bloody backside. Loki flinched but nodded his head, his sobs quieting down to hushed whimpers.

“Take me, Sir, I’ll be g-good, I won’t cry anymore if y-you like-“

“I didn’t realise I had been that rough…”

Steve whispered, his head spinning as he tried to shift through his foggy thoughts and find the memory from this morning. 

He had been rough, he knew that, had been thinking about it all day, reliving it with a rush of pleasure every time he thought back on it. He remembered Loki’s pained cries, but that had only been at the start, right? It had been pleasurable, for both of them, Steve was sure of it. 

Or… maybe… no, it couldn’t be. He didn’t remember Loki being too upset when he left? They had parted with a fiery kiss and Steve had promised a second round when he got home. God… had he really been that rough on him? Did he just imagine the way Loki’s pained breaths turned into cries of pleasure?

Steve closed his eyes, breathing in the acquainted breath of guilt that seemed to follow him whenever Loki was involved. With a sigh, he grasped Loki’s body, turning him over carefully so that he was on his back again before scooping him into a desperate embrace.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

Steve whispered as he felt Loki’s stiff body slowly start to relax a little in the grip, giving himself over to the comfort of the one who had hurt him in the first place. What Steve should have said was, ‘I didn’t mean to hurt you that much’. Steve had expected a little pain, revelled in it almost, but he thought that it had accompanied pleasure, thought that he had made it so both feelings went hand in hand. He felt sick. 

What the fuck was wrong with him?

Loki seemed to finally let himself go in Steve’s arms, as if realising that Steve wasn’t looking to pull away any time too soon. His shallow breaths turned into sobs, deep and wracking sobs that threw his slender body into violent trembles. Steve whispered calming words as the god cried in his arms, his hands stroking Loki’s back as he did.

When Loki had calmed down, Steve took them both to the shower. It wasn’t lost on him how much this had become a sick kind of ritual. Steve seemed to hurt him and then wash away the evidence, as if it had never been. That thought made his stomach roll again and his headache seemed to pick that exact moment to return.

When they finished, Steve, as he had done many a time before, dried them both off and set Loki on the couch with a plate of food and the remote control. History was repeating itself… and Steve was the cause. He kept soothing this man’s wounds, only to make more once they healed. 

What the fuck was wrong with him?

Thick and heavy guilt chewed at his insides as he slipped away from the couch, pulling out of Loki’s desperate grasp and excusing himself with a lie that he was going to take another shower. Loki didn’t even seem to notice, his body wrapped in blankets and eyes glued to the TV. 

When Steve got there, he shut the door carefully, leaving the shower on full blast as he stepped under the steam. He sighed as he wrapped his fingers around his still hard cock, shame itching at his skin as he stroked himself viciously, his mind wandering to moments ago. Only, in his head, he had ignored the pained cries, the desperate sobs, had thrust himself into the screaming man before coming deep inside him. Steve let out a shuddered cry as the sick fantasy played out in his head. He came on the shower wall.

Steve’s heavy breaths turned into panic heaves as his mind started to shove more burning images into his head. Thoughts of Loki in the brothel, bloody and crying, begging to be fucked, pictures of the god’s wide and frightened eyes, trembling lips asking to clean himself from Steve’s cock. 

Steve let out a quiet cry as his dick impossibly swelled again and his hand moved automatically back to the over-sensitive flesh. He let the images flow shamefully through his mind, his head filling with more thoughts of Loki on his knees, blood on his lips as he smiled up at Steve. 

He came again.

What the fuck was wrong with him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve is losing it a little it seems... I can't help but be worried for poor Loki :( 
> 
> What do we think of our first Avenger cameo, btw? Hmm, maybe more to come...
> 
> *Steve/Loki lovers: I have a short series I'm posting- 'Orange Juice, No Ice', it's not plot-heavy, and will mostly be smut. Thrall Loki, Master Steve, ya know ;) xx


	8. How does the caterpillar become the moth?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my loves! Here's a little more comfort than hurt today~ xxx
> 
> Oh- I forgot to say- Grammarly decided to stop working today so you get to see my dyslexia in full swing. Apologies in advance for any extra terrible typos <3
> 
> Enjoy! <3

“Help me in the kitchen, Loki.”

Steve ordered before watching the way Loki flinched at the words, his face contorted in what looked like an abominable mix of fear, pain and hope. It was so like the last time Steve had asked for his help, only for that expression to change to relief when Steve had then clarified that he only wanted help cooking the desert.

Steve waited until the god had shuffled swiftly to his side to pull him into a reassuring hold, gently patting his hair as he let Loki’s shiver subside. Steve pulled back only once Loki had finally relaxed, his left hand still possessively resting on the man’s hip.

“Will you tell me what that old witch did to make you so frightened of the kitchen?”

He saw Loki pull in a quick breath and Steve’s other hand cupped his cheek, brushing his thumb over the soft skin with quiet reassurance. 

“The truth, please, I will not punish you for the truth.”

Steve felt like it needed to be said, and even with the mounting stress that seemed to pile on the man’s shoulders as he readied himself to answer, the god seemed to relax a little because of it.

It took Loki a long while before he gathered up the courage to speak, and even then, his voice shook, as if he was frightened to say the wrong thing.

“T-The Madam, she…”

Loki stole himself for a second, worried eyes darting to Steve’s in apprehension but Steve just smiled at him gently to continue. Loki did, but not before pulling in another breath.

“I was being very bad, I was m-misbehaving, and she, the Madam was… the Madam w-was only trying to, she needed to t-teach me a lesson…”

A spike of anger stabbed at Steve’s heart at the thought of Loki defending that sadistic bitch. But, it wasn’t aimed at Loki. As much as Steve's emotions had gotten the better of him recently, as much as he had misplaced a lot of his… anger, he knew Loki wasn’t at fault for this. This man had been brainwashed and tortured and his mind had been sliced and diced so thoroughly and so cruelly, it now probably resembled a mound of structured mush. Loki was broken, and it was the Madams fault. It was all her fucking fault.

“What did you do wrong?”

Steve asked, trying to keep his voice calm, knowing that if he let slip an ounce of heat in his words Loki would think it was directed towards him and the god may never open up like this again. Steve had to know. He had to understand what had happened to Loki.

“I was s-so hungry, Sir, I didn’t… I couldn’t, I… it had been so long a-and I couldn’t stop from begging. I know it was b-bad, Sir, I promise, I was just s-so hungry-“

“You asked for food? That was it?”

Steve ground his teeth as he watched Loki crumble, his words turning into sobs as he nodded to Steve. Steve tried to keep his breathing even, tried to hide the roll of anger that twisted through his body. He was mad. He was so fucking mad, and it wasn’t even at her anymore, it was at himself. He regretted it, regretted killing her. Regretted the quick and merciful death she had at his hands. If only… if only she was alive now so that Steve could tear her limb from limb, watch her scream, watch her beg Steve like Loki had begged her… then watch the absolute fear in her eyes when the realisation hit that Steve would never stop. He would never stop hurting her as she had him.

“Madam said, s-she said that I was a pig. A fat and greedy p-pig… she said that pigs are, that they… pigs are so greedy that they will eat a-anything… even each other.”

Steve’s eyes went wide as Loki’s words sunk in, the thumb that had been softly brushing the man’s cheek now frozen.

“She… she made you eat someone?”

Steve choked on his own words, bile rising up his throat at the thought. He was about to pull Loki into a tight embrace and never let go, hold him to him so that the man would never have to face the world again… but then Loki shook his head, softly at first, then harder.

“No, Sir. Me.”

Steve looked at Loki dumbly at first, not understanding what Loki meant… but then, as the man’s words started to sink in, his cold confusion turning into icy realisation. 

Loki continued, too absorbed in the memory to notice Steve’s state of shock. The more Loki talked, the calmer the words became, as if a strange and easy numbness was settling in.

“She told me where to cut, told me w-what meat was the best, leg, back… she told me I wasn’t even a g-good enough p-pig, not fat enough… I can’t even be good at that…”

Loki’s words died down to a whisper and his eyes were wide and unseeing, like he was trapped in the memory. Steve swallowed down the rising bile, his attention on the zoned-out man in front of him. He shook him gently, trying to rush on a gentle smile, trying to cover the complete and utter sickness that twisted his features into a pained grimace.

“Sweetheart? Come back to me… shh, that’s right, come back, you’re safe, it’s ok.”

Loki blinked slowly, as if awaking from a dream. Steve pulled in a shuddering breath as he grasped Loki tightly then into a desperate hug, and Loki, he just melted into it, like he was giving all his pain, all his torment to Steve, letting him hold it for him so that he could finally let it all go. Loki didn’t cry, just shook in Steve’s arms as he drew in slow breath after slow breath.

Steve held him there for a long time, only noticing after a while the uncomfortable ache in his legs. He continued to embrace the god, mumbling quiet ‘it’s ok’s’ in his ear, telling him he was safe, telling him that he would never again see that vile woman. Eventually, Loki too seemed to feel the discomfort of standing for so long and Steve pulled back, smiling softly when he saw the familiar blush rise across Loki’s cheeks.

“Shall we watch some TV? You can pick the channel?”

Steve asked softly, as if speaking any louder would spook the man back into the cold unseeing state from before.

“I want to help you, Sir, in the kitchen”

Loki replied, eyes glancing up into Steve’s stormy blues.

“No, you’re in no state to do that-“

“Please.”

Loki whispered, biting his lip as if only now realising he had cut off Steve’s own words. Steve just smiled warmly, softly trailing his fingers through the god’s dark tresses, sighing at the way Loki leaned into the touch.

“Ok.”

Steve grinned, draping an arm around Loki’s shoulder as he guided him further into the kitchen and set him up on the left side of the bench.

“What do you want to make, name anything.”

Steve said, already feeling his mood rising as he watched the god’s eyes light up at his words.

“Anything?”

“Anything.”

Steve chuckled, stepping behind the man to wrap his arms around his waist, his head nuzzling Loki’s nape as he breathed in his scent. Loki tensed for just a beat before his body relaxed in the hold, sighing at the contact. 

Everything wasn’t back to normal though, as much as Steve tried to fall back into the good mood, as much as he wanted to laugh with the man and forget about everything he had just said only moments ago… he couldn’t. So instead, he did his best to ignore it, blanketing himself in the feel of the man’s body pressed so close to his. He pretended everything was ok… even if it wasn’t, and it really wasn’t ok, nothing about this whole fucked up situation was ok.

“Chocolate pudding, Sir?”

Loki’s soft voice rang out, yanking Steve from the depressing thoughts, pulling a genuine smile from him.

“Chocolate pudding? For dinner?”

Steve chuckled, turning Loki around to find the man once again blushing furiously.

“Is that… is that wrong, Sir?”

Steve grinned at Loki’s confused expression, realising the man really didn’t know what was so funny with the suggestion. Steve’s heart stuttered a little at that, his heart melting at the sight of the man in front of him, blush contrasting adorably with his lily-white skin, wide eyes so unsure, so confused. So adorable.

“No, it’s not wrong at all, gorgeous.”

Loki’s breath hitched at the pet name and Steve’s heart melted a little more at the sight of the small smile tugging at the god’s lips. Steve grasped his cheeks in his hands, carefully pulling Loki forward into a gentle kiss, sighing in the contact, letting his tongue glide along the man’s plush lips. Steve pulled back after the brief exchange, grinning at the dazed smile that continued to tug at Loki’s mouth.

“Chocolate pudding it is, then!”

An easy silence followed as the two commenced, Steve only breaking it to give instruction’s on what to do next. He didn’t really need to though, as it turned out, Loki’s hands already moved through each step with an impressive ease, like he had memorised every instruction from before. 

It impressed Steve to no end and eventually he stopped telling the man what to do next, instead, he started to teach him the parts that Steve had done the last time, like separating the eggs and using the beater to cream the wet ingredients. Loki was a complete natural, almost gobbling up each piece of information, like he was starving for it.

Maybe he was… Steve thought suddenly. Before this, before the lost memories, before the warped personality, Loki had been like a scholar in his own right. Steve didn’t know a huge amount of information on the former Loki, but what little he did hear from Thor and the others, it painted the god as quite the genius, ever hungry for knowledge. Steve hadn’t thought of it until now, but maybe that was why Loki loved watching television so much. It was not only a source of entertainment, but it was a medium to learn. 

Loki was probably also starving for some kind of stimulation that wasn’t just TV as well... Steve had a lot to think about.

When they finally finished the dish and pulled it hot and steaming from the oven, Loki’s uncensored joy was hard to ignore, leaving Steve grinning as he plated up two bowls, a good serving of ice-cream on each. Loki, of course, was overjoyed when Steve gave him the permission he sought to eat, all but stuffing his face in the bowl in his excitement. 

Steve didn’t finish his plate, still too rich for his liking, and pushed it over to a shocked Loki, who thanked him so much it almost made Steve’s ears bleed. Adorable.

Steve decided to skip the shower tonight, for both of them. He was still too uncomfortable to step foot in it after yesterday, the image of what he did… no, he wouldn’t tackle that now.

He did still bundle the god up, knowing how much Loki seemed to relax in the fluffy mass of blankets. They cuddled together, Steve’s eyes almost never leaving Loki, too interested in every minuscule expression that flashed across his face as the god watched whatever sitcom that had popped onto the channel.

Soon enough, Loki was dozing off, his soft breath so calm into the night it made Steve breathe a sigh of relief. Steve smiled to himself as he wiggled carefully out from under Loki, cautious not to wake the man who seemed so trouble-free in his sleep. He didn’t want to leave, his body ached to stay huddled with the man, his heart almost clenching with each step that took him further and further away from Loki.

When Steve got to the bedroom, he knelt down, his hand searching under the bed almost clumsily until finally, he found it. His laptop. It wasn’t something he used often, as much as he came to love some of modern man’s wondrous creations, computers really weren't one of them. 

Of course, he was impressed, it was a remarkable piece of technology… but it just wasn’t something that, for the life of him, Steve could work with any kind of efficiency. He could work it well enough now, but the damn thing frustrated him too much to bother with it most of the time. Not that he used it much these days.

Steve crossed his legs on the cold floor, booting up the laptop and waiting impatiently as the start-up screen greeted him. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Steve was able to open a browser page and found his way onto Amazon. 

Steve had used the website before, only with Tony, the inventor delighting in showing Steve how 21st century folk went shopping. He wasn’t really sure which ones to get at first, his uncertainty eating at his peaceful mood from before. He finally decided on a few promising ones and with some patience, was able to drop the items into his shopping cart. 

Satisfied, Steve was about to go to the check out when suddenly, something caught his eye. A wide grin took his lips then as he looked at the listing, shaking his head at himself, he added the item to the cart, instructions printed in the text box in bold.

Steve finally finished placing the order after spending about half an hour trying to figure out what a ‘PayPal’ was before just giving up and typing in his credit card info. Well, it wasn’t really his, it was Tony’s… but the inventor had tossed him the card after he had taken Steve through the website and told the captain to ‘go crazy!’. 

Steve had decided at the last second to send the items to Stark Tower, partly because the address was already in there from last time and partly because he didn’t want some stranger knocking on his front door… not with Loki here.

He shut down the laptop, sliding it back under the bed before standing up and stretching. He had been planning on waking Loki up and taking him to bed but when Steve finally walked over to the man, the serene expression on his face was too much to interrupt. So instead, he decided to just sneak his way back onto the couch, carefully manoeuvring the sleeping god until he was back nuzzling his chest.

Steve sighed contently, the scent of Loki welcoming him in and calming his nerves. He smirked to himself as he absentmindedly stroked Loki’s hair, his thoughts on his Amazon adventures. He couldn’t help but grin at the thought of his extra purchase. 

He just hoped Loki liked it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a peek into Loki's past... and it isn't pretty. I hate the Madam :( at least we got to see Steve's soft side again... but I'm sure it won't last (I'm too evil for that lol) xx
> 
> Love you guys, thank you so much for always cheering me on with such beautiful comments! It always makes me feel so incredibly honoured, to know that you all took your time to write something for me, and to even be reading my story. You are all a really beautiful bunch, you know that? 
> 
> <3
> 
> (I am so going to have to edit this again when Grammarly is back, my spelling is really atrocious :( )


	9. Why must the ripe fruit fall?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my darlings!
> 
> An extra-long chapter for you today, extra early too ;) <3
> 
> For anyone who reads 'The After', I'm really sorry, I didn't end up having the time to finish it this week (all the new projects finally bit me in the ass lol), will make sure it’s ready next week 100% ❤️
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy! xx

“How much has Captain Gloomy had to drink tonight?”

Clint asked Tony, leading both sets of eyes to flick over to Steve’s slumped form, glass in hand and eyes bleary.

Steve downed the rest of his whiskey, the familiar burn not even register anymore. It took a lot more than just a few glasses of whiskey to get Steve drunk, his metabolism faster than the average human, but after his fifth shot, he was starting to feel a bit woozy. More than a bit woozy...

The trio had been stationed in Hawaii over the weekend, surprisingly enough, to stake out a potential rebel cell. Steve would never have minded one of these trips normally, anything to get him out of his lonely apartment… but now, he had someone waiting for him at home, and it was physically hurting him to be so far away.

It was Sunday night, the last night of the mission, and Steve was drunk. Completely and idiotically drunk. The first few glasses had been a way to get out of his head, to stop the incessant chatter in his brain that seemed to chant one word over and over again; Loki.

Only, a couple of glasses lead to a couple more, and now his whole face felt numb, like his brain. Numb.

Tony leaned into Steve, bumping his shoulder to get his attention but all that managed to do was make Steve drift to the side, his head spinning as he let his shoulder fall onto the soft cushion beside him.

“Think you’ve had enough for one night, buddy. C’mon, give me the glass before you drop it, that’s my best crystal you’ve got there.”

Steve eyed the inventor tiredly before smirking at him and passing the empty glass. Tony took it, resting it on the coffee table before sitting down in the recliner to his right, sending Clint an amused grin. Clint plopped down next to Steve’s slumped form, patting him on the shoulder heavily.

“Didn’t think you were much of a drinker, Steve.”

Clint chuckled, both him and Tony exchanging looks. They were both just glad that Tony had suggested going back to his own holiday home for drinks instead of the seedy bar Clint had suggested. It wasn’t so bad having a rich guy on the team, it seemed. 

Neither of them had ever seen Steve touch more than just a glass or two of liquor in the past and this night had turned rather interesting, rather fast.

“I miss him.”

Steve sighed, his breath smelling of whiskey and Tony’s expensive cigars. Both men looked at each other, the surprise in their eyes evident. Tony cleared his throat, and Clint’s eyebrows rose.

“It’s only been two days… I already miss him. Is that wrong? It’s wrong. It’s so fucking wrong…”

Steve was groaning, the words spilling out messily, leaving the two men to an uncomfortable babble of unconscious words. Tony spoke first, trying to stop Steve from spilling anything more that he would regret in the morning.

“Ah, it’s ok, buddy, how bout, ah, how bout we get you some coffee, hm? Sober up a bit maybe-“

Steve cut him off, not even noticing Tony’s words as he started to babble again, each syllable slurred and sighed.

“I haven’t fucked him in so long… been so long… god, I miss him… he makes the most, the most… beautiful sounds when I’m inside him-“

It was Clint’s turn to cut off the drunk man, his hand patting Steve’s shoulder awkwardly as he spoke.

“Ok! I think, ah, yeah, time for bed, boys!”

Tony took the hint and pulled himself out of the chair, grabbing one of Steve’s arms as Clint grabbed the other, pulling the groaning man to his feet and guiding him to one of the spare rooms, Tony taking the lead on directions.

“Yeah, down this hall I think, yup, there-“

Tony grunted, pulling Steve into the room before he and Clint dropped the captain heavily across the bed. Both Tony and Clint helped to straighten him out, Clint quickly pulling off Steve’s boots with swift movements, Tony draping a sheet over his form.

When they finished their task, and skulked out of the room, they both looked at each other, a silent vow to never speak of this night to anyone.

They just hoped Steve didn’t remember it in the morning. 

***

As is turned out, Steve didn’t seem to remember that night at all. When the jet touched the runway, Steve’s shoulders visibly relaxed, his eyes peering out the window to see their home city dressed in lights. 

Both Clint and Tony didn’t say anything to Steve about the drunken ramblings, but that didn’t stop them from giving each other amused glances throughout the flight. Steve didn’t notice, but that was probably because he was too busy counting down the seconds before he could see Loki again.

Tony's phone buzzed and he looked down at the notification, his browns raising in surprise before he glanced at Steve.

“Did you send something to the Tower, Steve?”

Steve looked away from the window to Tony’s curious stare, mouth quirking a little.

“It’s already arrived? I only ordered it a few days ago.”

Steve muttered, scratching his chin in thought. Tony chuckled, looking from his phone and back to Steve.

“What did ya get? Don’t tell me you’ve already gone Christmas shopping?”

Steve sent him a wry smile, the conversation mercifully pulling him from his impatience. He looked down at his hands, smiling a little wider as he thought about Loki’s reaction to his purchases.

“Just something for a friend.”

Steve whispered, already getting pulled back to the image of Loki. Two days, that was all it had been… it felt like an eternity. That itch was present, had been the entire time he was away, and no amount of booze or bad guys had taken it away. It was like it was a part of him now, like it was scratching at his soul and burrowing deep inside him. A seed to grow the madness that was his need to see Loki again. Smell him… touch him.

“Oh, I’m sorry Tony, was that ok? I probably should have called or something first.”

Steve sighed, rubbing his forehead as if that would banish the thoughts circling his brain. Tony waved a hand, chuckling softly, eyes shooting to Clint’s in a knowing look.

“No, no, don’t even think of it. I told you to go nuts, didn’t I?”

Steve smiled gratefully, his first real smile that whole weekend and Tony didn’t miss it. Clint seemed to chime in then, a strange grin twisting his lips.

“So… this friend… is it someone special?”

Clint asked, his tone all kinds of faux innocence. 

“Oh yes,”

Steve started, his eyes drowned in a faraway look for a moment before Clint’s words registered. His eyes went wide and his mouth dropped, half stuttering the rest of his reply.

“No- ah, no, just a friend. Normal friend, you know, average friend.”

Steve finally ground out, not missing Clint's devious grin. He sighed, ignoring the man as he looked back to Tony.

“Do you mind if I pick it up later? I’m just kind of anxious to get home. Long day.”

Tony shook his hand, waving his hand in an easy gesture.

“Nah, don’t worry about it. I already messaged Happy to bring it with him. Do you still want to catch a ride with us? I can drop you out front of your building if you like?”

Steve nodded and said his thanks, shooting Clint a glare when the man mentioned something about ‘special friends’. 

Clint didn’t ride with them, he already had plans to meet up with Natasha. Tony did as he said, dropping Steve off out front of his apartment building and Steve was thankful that the man didn’t make any suggestions to come inside. Tony made sure to pass him his packages before he got out of the car, and with one last tired farewell, he waved them off.

Once the car was out of sight, Steve practically ran inside the building, juggling packages in his right hand as he pressed his floor number in the elevator. It was just like last time, the closer he got to the house, the slower time moved, and the more sensitive he was to the mess of emotions in his head.

It was difficult, all the volatile thoughts in his head. The fact that he hadn’t touched Loki since the night he had hurt him wasn’t making things easier. He was trying to give himself some distance from the god, trying to pull himself away from the fringe of madness that always seemed to grasp him tight whenever it concerned Loki.

Steve jabbed at the keypad, this time only the once, and he flung open the door. The scent that wafted from the place ran a shiver down his spine. Home. It smelled like home. Which smelled like Loki…

His eyes straight away landed on the gods kneeling form, long black hair cascading onto the ground from his crouched position, forehead pressed hard to the floor. He was wearing the same thing he had when Steve left him, Steve’s white button-up dress shirt, the colour almost tuning out Loki’s complexion.

“Loki.”

Steve breathed, the word said like a prayer. The god raised his head slowly, a blushing smile in return. It made Steve’s heart skip a few beats, his breath stilling as he drank in the image of his lover before him. Only two days, and he forgot how beautiful his little god really was. It was a crime.

“Come here.”

Steve whispered breathily with outstretched arms, dropping the parcels to the ground haphazardly as his attention went to the god. He was already desperate to have him in his hold, to wrap him around his body and breathe in his scent. 

Loki followed the order, trying to quickly get up from his prone position, only to have his legs give out and fall clumsily to the side. 

Steve rushed to him, trying to help him up from the floor as Loki again tried to put his feet under him, only to once more crumble under his weight.

“Are you ok? What’s wrong?”

Steve worry brought an unintended hard edge to his voice and he tried to push it away, wincing at the way Loki flinched at the tone.

“I-I’m sorry, Sir, I think, um, it’s m-my legs…”

Loki didn’t finish, instead, his words came to a halt as he dropped his head in shame. Steve frowned heavily, the concern still eating at his skin, joining in with the itch that begged him to pull Loki into his grasp.

“Your legs? What’s wrong with your legs?”

Steve asked incredulous, reaching out to Loki’s slender ankles only to feel how cold the skin was under his touch.

“N-Numb, Sir, I can’t feel them. I’m sorry, Sir, please-“

“No apologies, just tell me how it happened, how long? Do you know why?”

Steve tried to keep the panic out of his voice as he looked to Loki, noticing the way the god’s brows furrowed nervously. Loki chewed his lips from a moment, eyes peering up at Steve under thick black lashes, a shaky sigh leaving his mouth before he answered.

“I haven’t moved, Sir, like you said, I s-swear. I stayed here, I was good, I promise.”

“Wait, what do you mean, ‘like I said’? Haven’t moved where?”

Steve was trying and failing to keep the frustration from his voice, the panic that was constricting his heart wanted him to reach out and shake the man, to ask for a clear answer. Loki frowned for the briefest of seconds before he smoothed over the expression with one of sombre acceptance.

“Sir… you told me to s-stay here. To wait for you at the door the next time you left-“

“What?!”

Steve bellowed, the shout already blurting from his lips before he could stop it. Loki cowered instantly, a small whimper leaving his curled-up form. Steve cursed himself before he pulled the shaking god into his arms, soothing him with calming strokes.

“Shh, it’s ok, everything’s ok, I’m not mad. It’s ok.”

When Loki’s whimpers died down and his rigid body finally relaxed into Steve hold, Steve continued his questions.

“Sweetheart, I’m going to need you to be very clear here, ok? You won’t get in trouble, whatever you say, I just need to know, alright? You trust me?”

Steve’s heart stuttered happily when Loki nodded straight away, without even a pause. Loki trusted him.

“Sir’s order last time, was that I was to wait at the d-door for Sir’s return… when y-you, when you left, I waited by the door. I’m sorry, Sir.”

Loki finished quietly, leaning further into Steve’s body as he sighed miserably. Steve’s stomach dropped and he closed his eyes. He felt like an asshole. A complete and utter asshole.

“So, you waited here, in that position, for two days?”

Steve asked wearily, sighing sadly when Loki nodded meekly.

“Oh, sweetheart… oh, I’m sorry.’

Steve didn’t know what else to say, just pulled Loki tighter into his grasp as he let that familiar icy grip of guilt greet him again. How was it that even with him gone he was hurting the man?

“You must be starving, then.”

Steve said wearily, thinking back to the fact that he had premade meals for Loki and taught him how to use the microwave. How had the god held onto something he had said at the spur of the moment so long ago? The whole time Steve had shown him how to heat up his meals and where to find cutlery, where he could find water and cups… was he just thinking Steve was doing that out of cruelty? Thinking that Steve had wanted him kneeling on the cold floor for two days straight with meals he couldn’t eat right under his nose?

“S-Sir?”

Loki started quietly, and Steve kicked himself for not realising how cracked and dry his voice sounded. 

“Yes?”

“May I please… use the bathroom?”

Steve closed his eyes briefly as he tried to keep his voice calm and steady. Loki hadn’t even been to the toilet. Fuck, he felt like the biggest idiot in the world. 

“Ah, yeah, yeah of course you can.”

Loki suddenly gave Steve another look, and for a moment Steve couldn’t figure out what was painted across Loki expression, and then, all of a sudden, the god’s eyes started to fill, like a light switch.

“What? What’s wrong? What did I say?”

Loki started to whimper, tears falling to the floor as his body shook, the change so sudden and so strange it almost gave Steve whiplash. It took Loki a long moment before he was able to answer Steve, and when he did, the fear was so heavy and so rich in his voice it made Steve take in a deep breath.

“I’m s-sorry, Sir, I couldn’t hold it, I couldn’t, I-“

His words were broken off by more bitter tears and for a moment Steve couldn’t figure out what was wrong. It was only when Steve looked down did he see the puddle on the floor… Loki had pissed himself. As if as soon as he had been given permission to go to the toilet, his body couldn’t hold it in any longer.

“I’m d-dirty, disgusting, dirty, d-dirty, dirty-“

Loki’s fingers were carving streaks across his arms where his nails dug into the skin as he moaned desolate words. Steve’s wide eyes watched the display for a second too long before he reached out and grasped Loki, stopping him from hurting himself more. The god crumbled into Steve’s touch, deep sobs wracking his body, each breath painful and gasping. Steve could only watch, the guilt happily eating at his soul.

“Let’s get you into a nice bath, would you like that?”

Steve asked softly, his voice cracking under the strain to keep himself calm, when all he wanted to do was scream. He wanted to scream and yell and kick down the walls, throw things, burn it all down. To watch Loki, the prince of gods, become this broken crying mess, lying in a puddle of his own piss. 

It broke his heart. And the worst part was… Steve had been a part of it. He had added to this broken man’s pain. Left him here, alone, hungry… waiting for his master.

Steve ran a bath for them, undressing Loki carefully before placing him in the tub. He unclothed himself next, making his way into the lukewarm water so that he could wash the man. Loki seemed to sigh contently as Steve massaged his skin, fingers trying to breathe life into Loki’s numb legs.

He didn’t know how long they had been in the bath for, but he didn’t bother to care, fingers still working over the muscles in Loki’s legs, every now and then stretching them out to get the blood flow back.

It wasn’t until Steve had looked up, that he caught the strange expression donning Loki’s face. His cheeks were red and flush, eyes trained on him entirely. He was biting his bottom lip hard, his brows furrowed in thought as he watched Steve’s fingers work his legs.

“How’s that, Loki? Can you feel me?”

Loki’s breath hitched as he watched Steve’s fingers on him, head nodding slowly at his master. When Steve smiled warming at him and carefully dropped Loki’s leg back into the water, that was when Loki made his move.

Loki pulled his legs back slowly, eyes on Steve as his arms moved forward with the rest of his body. Steve made to speak, but whatever he was going to say was swallowed when Loki pushed his lips to Steve’s.

Steve groaned into the kiss, his hands automatically reaching around grasp the gods back, pulling him close. That was all it took for his dick to swell, heat instantly pooling low as his tongue darted into Loki’s hot mouth, his lips smashed heatedly against the soft and pillowy flesh of Loki’s moving mouth.

With a final groan, Steve pulled Loki off him, huffing the same air as the man. He shook his head, trying to clear the fog there. He had promised himself he wouldn’t touch Loki, at least for a while, until he knew he could control himself… he couldn’t do this… he shouldn’t.

Loki didn’t seem to take the action as a no, his legs moving to either side of Steve’s, half straddling him as he rocked against him hypnotically.

“Fuck…”

Steve groaned, feeling Loki’s own hard cock rubbing against his, the sensation sending ripples of pleasure right to his core. Delicate fingers suddenly found Steve’s cock under the bubbles, wrapping around the thick shaft. Steve lost it, his eyes rolling back as he felt how close he was to breaking, how close he was too just fucking the god hard inside the tub.

“Loki.”

Steve whispered, trying to put the warning in his voice, pleading with him to stop. It had been so long, felt like an eternity since he had fucked him… and now, he wasn’t sure he could control himself. This needed to stop.

Those thoughts went out the window as soon as Loki rose himself up higher in the water, fingers still wrapped around Steve’s length, positioning it to his tight hole.

“You can’t… Loki, you need to be prepared.”

But even Steve heard the desperation between his words, the weak excuse for a pause. God, he wanted this. Wanted to grab Loki’s hips right now and slam him straight down on his twitching cock.

Loki seemed to understand Steve’s worry, pushing his other hand under the water to his tight entrance before breaching himself with one slender finger. Loki gasped, face twisting in pain, biting his lip as he continued to push another finger in with the same result.

“Fuck it.”

Steve said to himself, throwing all excuses out the window. Fuck it. He was done not touching Loki. Loki was his, wasn’t he? If he was just careful… everything would be ok.

Steve pushed Loki’s fingers out of the way, instead, using his own digits to ready the god, pulling short gasps and moans from him as he expertly opened him up, making sure to graze against that little spot inside of him that made him squirm. 

Steve wanted to fuck him now, but he forced himself to wait, chanting to himself how much he needed to be careful now, to not lose himself to the pleasure of it all and hurt Loki again.

Steve paused his movements when all of a sudden, Loki placed both hands softly against Steve’s cheeks, holding his face in his grasp as he peered at him from underneath his lashes. Steve let out a long breath as Loki’s emerald eyes gazed into his own ice blue orbs. There was something there, in his expression, something so… vulnerable. But it was different, there was something deeper. Hidden.

“I missed you, Sir.”

Loki whispered, hands still gently holding Steve’s face, a rosy blush colouring his cheeks, rising from his chest. And just like that, the expression was gone. Loki dropped his hands, letting one hand rest against Steve’s hard chest, the other going into the water to line up Steve’s cock.

Loki let himself drop down, impaling himself on Steve’s thick length with hearty determination, a high pitched gasp spearing past his lips as Steve’s cock split him apart. The god’s eyes were closed, head lulling back as his ass finally came to rest against Steve’s legs, the entire shaft seated deep inside of him.

Steve could have cum just like that. Watching Loki’s eyes closed, tight hole twitching so beautiful as he tried to take in all of Steve. It was beautiful… he was beautiful.

Loki started moving then, slow and sensual, hips rocking a little back and forth as he pulled himself up before sitting back down, Steve watching in wonder as Loki rode him so gracefully. Bewitching.

Loki’s head finally leaned forward, eyes crinkling shyly when he caught Steve’s expression of complete adoration. Loki’s hands moved down to gently pull Steve’s hands up, manoeuvring them until they were wrapped around his slender neck.

Steve frowned, trying to let his hands drop back down, but Loki’s tender insistence on holding them there made Steve pause. He frowned deeper, trying to figure out what Loki wanted. Did the god expect Steve to be rough on him? Was this his way of trying to get Steve to enjoy himself the only way he thought Steve could… like Steve couldn’t be gentle too? That thought made something in Steve break.

“I… I don’t need to hurt you in order to get off, Loki.”

Steve said quietly, making the god stop his movements. Loki cocked his head to the side, not understanding. 

“Sir?”

Loki’s soft voice rang out, confusion clear in his tone. Steve tried to stop the bubble of anger rising in his throat. It wasn’t directed at Loki, it was directed at himself... but it was still dangerous. Steve already knew what could happen when he was angry… how it could be misplaced. It hurt that Loki thought that about him… but what hurt more was the fact that Loki was right. There was something wrong, inside of Steve, something dark. After all, isn’t that how he found Loki? Through that darkness? Isn’t that why he was keeping the man locked away, like his own personal sex slave?

Loki didn’t seem to see the war going on in Steve’s head, his slender hands once again moving Steve's fingers to wrap around his neck. Steve scowled, he couldn’t help it.

“What? You think I want to hurt you? Is that it?”

There was a sharpness in his tone and Loki immediately dropped Steve’s hands, letting them splash back into the water. The god’s lips started to tremble and his head hung low. Scolded. Steve sighed wearily, his swirling thoughts and the vice-like grip Loki’s tight ass had on him was making it hard to think.

“N-No, Sir… I’m sorry.”

Steve closed his eyes briefly, wondering why he had to ruin this, this first gentle act of intimacy. Loki had initiated it, had coordinated it, and Steve had once again fucked it up.

“Then why?”

Steve asked slowly, imploring, begging. Loki’s looked up at him, bottom lip still trembling, eyes peering through wet lashes. The god seemed to take a long breath, as if debating whether he should say what he was going to say.

“Because… b-because I like it, Sir.”

Well… Steve had not expected that. His mouth dropped low, open like a fish as his mind stuttered, his brain malfunctioning. 

“You… you like that?”

Steve asked incredulously, before immediately regretting his tone. Loki seemed to shut down again, that rarely open and honest gaze he had gifted Steve not long ago, now hidden behind a mask of quite sombre. 

Steve groaned at himself. He fucked up, once again. Loki had trusted him with something, something big, something almost too scary for the god to share even after all he had been through, and Steve had made it about himself. Fuck.

“Oh, no, no, sweetheart, I’m sorry. Hey, look at me, it’s ok. Thank you, for telling me. That makes me happy, see? I’m happy.”

Loki didn’t look at him again, but his sniffles died down, his eyes blinking back the tears before fresh ones could fall. Steve softly grabbed Loki’s face, thumb wiping away another stray tear as he pulled the gods face up, imploring him to look at him.

“You can talk to me, it’s ok. Please? Tell me what you like, I want to know.”

Loki finally looked up, big green eyes drifting to gaze at him, face almost hopeful. Steve nodded encouragingly, swallowing the lump in his throat as he looked at the miserable man. So sweet, so beautiful… and open. To him. 

Loki’s mouth opened, as if to say something, but then he closed it again, biting off whatever he was going to whisper. Steve sighed, not wanting to let this go, not wanting to ruin the one opportunity he had to get something from Loki. A truth between the well-placed façade the god had been forced to wear, carved and shaped into what others had desired.

“Ok, how about I ask you questions about it, and you just say yes or no? That ok?”

Loki nodded carefully, biting his lip in thought. It didn’t help that that action made Steve want to bite it too. His cock was still balls deep inside the god and he hadn’t forgotten the near maddening feel of the tight heat of his sorrowful lover.

“Ok, so, you like to, what, you like to be chocked?”

Loki thought on that, a sweet blush making its way to his cheeks again and Steve grinned, is heart flopping incessantly at the sight.

“Yes, Sir.”

“Ok, and pressure… do you like, hard or soft?”

Loki thought on that for a moment too, but it seemed the answer was already at his lips. His blush deepened.

“H-Hard, Sir.”

Steve grinned, the heat in his belly rising as he looked at his innocent little darling, admitting that he liked to get choked, hard. It should have made him feel guilty, the sharp flash of pleasure that gripped his chest at that thought.

“Well done, sweetheart, you did so well.”

Steve grinned, letting his thumb stroke Loki’s cheek. The god’s breath hitched, a strange flash of something passing his eyes… heat. Steve almost missed it. Almost.

“What? What is it? You can tell me. Is it my thumb, you liked to be stroked?”

Steve held his breath as he waited, itching to know what had brought that little flash of desire he had almost missed. Maybe it was just the thought of the choking? Their conversation?

“Yes, Sir, that’s nice.”

Loki smiled demurely, leaning into the touch. Steve nodded slowly, recognising that Loki was telling the truth, he did enjoy the touch… but, that wasn’t what brought the heat, that little flicker of something new. He pressed on, almost desperate to know what could possibly get such a surprising rise out of Loki.

“Was it something I said, that you liked?”

Steve asked, eyeing Loki. Loki held his breath before slowly breathing it out, like he was bracing himself for something. Worried. He was worried. But why? What could he be so scared to admit? He had already told Steve that he liked to get chocked during sex, what else could leave him so vulnerable that he was scared to say it?

“Yes… yes, Sir. I liked the- I… I liked what you said.”

Loki finished carefully, caution in his eyes as he waited for Steve to understand. It took Steve a short while, but when he finally got it, a slow and curling smile took his lips, making Loki blush more and duck his head shyly.

“You like when I praise you, huh?”

Loki only nodded, his body going a little taught, drawing into himself. Steve noticed and he quickly drew Loki into his arms, embracing him tightly until the god relaxed in the hold, his stress slowly slipping away.

“I can do that, gorgeous. That’s easy, you are always so good for me, aren’t you?”

Steve felt a shudder run through Loki and he smiled, almost predatorily, his cock twitching inside his lover.

“Move for me, gorgeous, fuck yourself onto me. That’s right, fuck yourself on your master’s cock.”

Loki’s movements were slow at first, each stroke careful and unsure, but after a few more words from Steve he was practically falling onto his cock, little gasps of pain and pleasure bursting from his lips. Steve started to meet him, thrusting up as Loki thrust down, water sloshing messily around them.

Steve’s hands moved to Loki’s throat, pressure soft at first, before he started to press harder. Never for too long, but always at random times, catching Loki in surprise, making his body shudder deliciously around Steve’s shaft.

“Faster baby, so good… agh, fuck, you are so beautiful… fuck!”

Loki came to his end, just like that, his strangled voice screaming out his pleasure as he came undone, his tight hole squeezing Steve so hard that it thrust Steve straight into his own oblivion, his hands tightening around Loki’s neck as he shot his load deep inside the god's bowls, dick spasming as Loki continued to milk him dry.

They collapsed on top of each other, Loki’s breath jagged and sharp as he panted into Steve’s shoulder. Steve’s exhausted body managed to move, his hands coming up to pull Loki into a possessive kiss, the last of his energy spent on claiming the god's mouth in a hungry finale.

When Steve finally pulled back, letting Loki fall back onto his chest, tucking him securely into his arms as they caught their breaths, he couldn’t help the sly grin from twisting his lips. 

Who would have thought? Loki, Dark Prince of Asgard, God of fucking Mischief… has a praise kink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Loki has a praise kink ;) 
> 
> Thank you to LunarEmpress1990, CrazyLikeThat and others who suggested the idea of introducing BDSM elements, and with finding out that Loki actually enjoys some aspects of it- plus- praise kink is a delicious idea and fits so well! Thanks guys! Also, a thank you to ManipLoki for suggesting the idea that Loki misconstrues Steve's instructions when he leaves for another mission :D I hope I did it some justice! xx
> 
> So, another fluffier angsty chapter for you all, but, as I've been warning... this is a rollercoaster, and it's not going to be sunshine and rainbows as we go on- at least not for a while. We are on the dark path! Loki still has some hurting to do eek.
> 
> As always, feel free to comment your thoughts, ideas, criticisms and suggestions! I'll always do my best to try and incorperate some of your lovely ideas! xx


	10. What does the breeze whisper to the leaves?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! It's been a while, hasnt it ahhhh
> 
> Sorry for the delay, all my fics have been on quite the slow roll over Christmas period and now I've got a new job so things have been a bit hectic this last month. Still, I'll keep trying to make sure that things get updated!
> 
> This chapter isn't super plot heavy, but we've got some big things coming so it was kinda needed so that I could get back in the swing of things. Also, who doesn't like a bit of smut heh...
> 
> Ok, enjoy! xxx

“Have you got your eyes closed?”

Steve asked, leaning down to grab the forgotten packages that he had dropped the night before.

“Yes, Sir.”

Loki answered quietly, nibbling his bottom lip absently as he squeezed his eyes shut tighter.

“Good boy.”

Steve murmured, a sly grin touching his lips when Loki visibly shivered at the praise. Steve stepped forward slowly, placing the packages by Loki’s crossed legs before making a space for himself on the floor.

“Open your eyes.”

Steve grinned, watching the god hesitate for a moment before finally opening one eye, then the other. His nervous gaze morphed into a confused one, and he peered up to Steve in question. Steve nodded his head at the packages, one of his hands reaching out to push them closer to Loki.

“These are yours.”

Steve smiled in encouragement, watching Loki’s eyes go wide as they dropped onto the parcels.

“I… don’t understand, Sir. M-Mine?”

Loki asked quietly, his gaze glued to the boxes.

“Yes, sweetheart, all yours. Now open them, the anticipation is killing me.”

Steve chuckled, watching as the god’s eyes went wide again before his shaking fingers reached out to the packages, his movements jagged and unsure. Steve helped him rip the first part then left him to the rest. When the first parcel was finally revelled, Loki’s hands pulled back to his chest, his eyes once more on Steve.

“Mine?”

Loki asked again, his voice waving as he looked back down at his gift. Four books piled high and bound in a single ribbon.

“I thought that you were probably hungry for something a little more stimulating than just day time television.”

Steve chuckled with a wink, quickly pulling off the ribbon and arranging the books in a line so that Loki could see each cover.

“I got you the newest edition of the Webster dictionary. You may not really need it, I’m sure your vocabulary is fine, but it’s handy if you ever want to give it a read.”

Steve said, tapping the deep blue cover of the dictionary, and absently flicking through the pages in show before he moved onto the next book in the line.

“This is an encyclopedia- or, well, one book from the range, I’ll get you the rest if you find it useful. It’s just like a big book of everything. It has a bunch of info in it about all kinds of subjects so I thought you might find it interesting.”

Steve shrugged his shoulders as he flicked through the pages, pointing to a few things that caught his eyes, showing Loki the few pictures that were hidden inside its girth.

“Now, these other two are fiction, and I don’t know much about books so I just grabbed what was most popular. This one here is supposed to be a collection of works from the author, ‘Jane Austin’. I’m not really sure what they are about but it’s supposed to be a bunch of classics, so, yeah. The other book is a children’s book, I believe, but it’s apparently quite popular too; Harry Potter. It’s just the first book but again, if you like it then I can get more.”

There was a long silence before Loki finally spoke, and when he did, the word was clipped and strangled.

“Mine?”

Loki asked in a whisper, his voice cracking as his eyes finally spilled over, fat tears carving lines down his cheeks.

“Oh, sweetheart, what’s wrong?”

Steve asked, the worry in his voice eating away at his words. He sighed, wrapping his arms heavily around Loki’s shaking form, letting his tears wet his shoulder. When he pulled away, Loki was sniffling, shakily wiping his cheeks as he looked down at the books.

“It’s really yours, sweetheart, I promise.”

Steve exhaled, reaching out to cup Loki’s cheek. The god nodded, a weak smile pulling at his lips as he nuzzled into the touch.

“Sir’s kindness k-knows no l-limit.”

Loki sniffled, another sob threatening to escape his throat and distort his words. Before Steve could reply, Loki moved himself forward until he was curled up on Steve’s lap, his lips finding Steve’s throat and pressing tiny kisses to the flesh there.

Steve groaned, his cock already roaring to life with the feel of Loki wrapped around him. It reminded him of yesterday…

“You’re going to be the death of me, you know that?”

Steve grunted, grinding his hardening cock against Loki’s ass, hating that they were separated by so much fabric.

“Enter me, Sir.”

Loki whispered breathily, more kisses pressing up against Steve’s neck. Steve's fingers gripped Loki’s waist tightly, closing his eyes as he tried to calm himself down. How did the god expect him to control himself if he said things like that?

“You’re not prepared, Loki, it would hurt.”

Steve grumbled, his teeth grazing Loki’s shoulder as he sucked in the soft flesh, marking him.

“I like it when it hurts.”

Loki replied back shakily, his hands moving down to undo Steve’s belt. Steve growled, pulling a surprised squeak from Loki when he manoeuvred them around and pinned the god to the ground, his cock still pressed dangerously hard against Loki’s underwear covered ass.

“No, you don’t, Loki, you’re only saying that because you know I like it- agh, I mean, think! You think I like it.”

Steve looked down at him disapprovingly, sighing when the god bottom lip started to tremble.

“Loki, I told you I want the truth from you, always, ok? Even if you think I won’t like it. I promised you I wouldn’t punish you for the truth, but I will for your lies.”

Loki nodded quickly, but the tears were already falling again, tiny whimpers escaping his throat. Steve growled again, the sight of the god underneath him, teary-eyed and whimpering, twisting something inside of him. That same dangerous mix of guilt, sympathy and raging lust.

Steve’s lips crashed down on Loki’s, knocking a surprised whine from the god as he took him roughly. Steve’s fingers moved to Loki’s underwear, slipping it up his legs as much as it would go with Steve pressed so heavily against him.

Steve pulled away quickly, shoving his fingers in Loki’s mouth, wringing a scared whimper from the god. He moved his hand down, breaching him quickly with one finger first before slowly adding the next, then another after that. He made sure to open him thoroughly but Loki was still tensing so much it made the task frustratingly difficult.

Without a word, Steve positioned himself before slowly pushing in, Loki hissing a little at the intrusion before he clasped his lips shut. Steve pulled out quickly before thrusting back in, his arms pulling Loki tight against him as he pounded away.

“Does it hurt?”

Steve grunted, feeling Loki whimpering in his embrace.

“Y-Yes.”

Loki cried, burying himself in Steve’s shoulder as he was ridden roughly against the hard floor.

“Do you like it?”

Steve ground out, feeling himself being pulled away as he tried to grasp onto something concrete, something to keep him here, keep him stable. He could feel the fringes of that familiar darkness settling in, threatening to drown him. He had to calm down. He had to control himself… but how? It was too easy to slip, too easy to make himself believe that he was doing this for Loki’s benefit, doing this as a lesson to teach him…

Loki shook underneath him, little cries leaving his throat every time Steve thrust into him.

“N-No, no, Sir.”

Loki whimpered, the skin of his fingers going impossibly white as he continued to grasp onto Steve, trying to hold himself in place

“How do you want it?”

Steve whispered, his teeth sinking into Loki’s shoulder as he slammed into him again, forcing another shudder from the god.

“I c-cant, Sir, please…”

“You can, Loki, tell me how you want it.”

Steve commanded, groaning at the feel of Loki’s tight hole squeezing the life out of him with each heavy thrust. He slammed into the god two more times in warning before Loki finally conceded with a pained cry.

“Slower, p-please, s-slower…”

Loki whimpered, shuddering again when Steve shoved his thick length into him one more time before slowly pulling out. He thrust in again, slower this time, gentler, feeling Loki shudder around him in answer.

“Do you like this?”

Steve grinned, his hips slapping against Loki’s plump ass before he pulled the god into a fiery kiss, feeling him almost relax in the movement. Steve groaned when Loki’s tongue heatedly pressed into his mouth, deepening the kiss as Steve continued to fuck him in slow languid movements.

“I… like i-it-”

Loki gasped, his words interrupted when Steve’s cock hit his prostate. Steve grinned, angling his hips, pinning the god with another kiss as he fastened his pace, hitting that same place every time.

Loki came with a shudder, his toes curling as his eyes rolled back, his moan swallowed completely by Steve’s lips. Steve groaned, feeling his end coming as Loki’s tight hole spasmed around him, gripping his cock deliciously hard. Two more thrusts and Steve was spent, roaring into Loki’s mouth as he came deep inside the god.

Steve pulled back, missing Loki’s searching arms as he spread Loki’s legs, his eyes glinting as he watched his seed drip from the puffy red pucker, still gaping from Steve’s thick girth. A ferocious flash ripped up Steve’s spine at the image in front of him, that familiar chorus running through his head; mine.

“You are mine, Loki, like those books, are yours, understand?”

Steve asked with a searing smile, his hands trailing Loki’s thighs and moved across his taught stomach. Steve helped Loki out of his oversized shirt before he pressed his lips to Loki’s navel, his tongue traveling up to the god’s nipples.

Loki moaned, shivering under his master’s touch as Steve swirled his tongue around one pink nipple before moving to the next, his teeth only grazing it enough to make the god jump.

“You’re so good for me, aren’t you? So beautiful.”

Steve groaned, his hands wrapping around Loki’s shaft. It twitched at the touch, at his words, and Steve smiled in response.

“So perfect…”

Steve whispered, stroking Loki’s hardening cock, grinning when the god arched under him, a sweet moan falling from his lips. Steve sped up the assault, wringing pleasure-soaked cries form the god as he made him cum a second time, leaving him heavy-lidded and panting.

“Did you know, that even this… is sweet?”

Steve whispered with a sultry grin, moving his cum covered fingers to Loki’s lips. The god winced but quickly darted his tongue out, tasting himself. Steve’s grin widened as he moved his fingers to his own mouth, pulling a horrified gasp from Loki as he licked his fingers with a satisfied hum, savouring the salty-sweet tang that hit his tongue.

“It’s like you were designed just for me.”

Steve whispered, pulling the tired god into another full kiss before he finally let him go. Steve’s eyes caught the unopened parcel and he grinned, clicking his tongue as he held himself up on one elbow and reached for it with his free hand.

He rested the parcel on Loki’s chest, not bothering to ask the god to open it when he saw his glazed eyes struggle to stay open.

“We forgot your other gift.”

Steve whispered, waggling his eyebrow as tore open the package. Steve’s heart stuttered when he reached inside the box, his fingers trailing over the leather softly before pulling it out to show Loki.

“What… what is it, Sir?”

Loki asked softly, blinking up at Steve in confusion.

“It’s a gift.”

Steve said simply as he smiled, spinning the black collar in his hand to show Loki the emerald letters scrawled prettily in the middle.

“Gorgeous?”

Loki asked with a blush, his eyes caught on the word. Steve nodded with a smirk, reaching out to gently lift up Loki’s head before slipping the collar around his slender neck. He fastened the collar with a satisfying tug before carefully laying Loki’s head down again.

Loki swallowed, his hands cautiously raising to touch it, fingers delicately brushing over the letters.

“Because you are mine, my gorgeous one.”

Steve breathed, tucking a strand of dark hair behind the god’s ear. Loki shivered, his face reddening as he dropped his eyes demurely, a small smile curling his lips.

“Thank you, Sir.”

Loki whispered, his fingers still touching the collar. Steve grinned, giving Loki a moment before he ducked his hand back into the box to pull out the last item.

“This gift is kind of supposed to be for me and you.”

Steve chuckled, raising it high enough so that Loki could see. Steve continued before the god had to ask.

“It’s a vibrator, a remote-controlled one.”

Steve grinned, watching Loki’s wince in understanding.

“Oh, come on, don’t give me that look, you’ll enjoy it, promise.”

Loki nodded meekly, but the look didn’t fade. Steve pushed the vibrator into Loki’s hands.

“That goes inside you. It’s a little thicker then it looked online but if you can take my cock, you can take this, right?”

Steve asked, not helping the dark note that coloured his words. Loki nodded again quickly, shivering slightly at Steve’s warning glance.

“Y-Yes, Sir, of course…”

Loki whispered, flinching when Steve flicked a button on the remote and the vibrator came alive in his hands.

“Wanna try it out now, gorgeous?”

Steve asked with an easy grin, watching as Loki gave him a weary look. Before he could answer Steve chuckled, turning off the vibrator before grabbing it from Loki’s shaking hands.

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding. It’s lunchtime, how about we microwave some of those meals I left you?”

Steve asked, his hand cupping Loki’s cheek indulgently when the god suddenly perked up, his tired eyes sparkling new life at the mention of food.

“Yes, Sir.”

Loki whispered with a grin, winding himself in Steve’s arms when Steve reached out to pull him up.

“Alright! Sounds like a plan. What do you think about dessert? Should we have ice cream after?”

Loki gasped in his hold, his legs wrapping around Steve’s waist as he was carried to the kitchen.

“Oh, Sir, yes. Yes, please.”

Loki agreed readily, squeezing Steve excitedly as he did. Steve chuckled, making his way to the fridge as Loki all but bounced in his hold.

“As you wish, gorgeous.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, anyone shocked about Steve's purchases? I'm not lmaooo
> 
> Thanks to everyone who waited so patiently, it means a lot <3 I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I hope the next one won't take as long this time <3
> 
> Stay safe! xx
> 
> Edit: Thank you to Ricarda for the B-E-A-UTIFUL fan-art, it honestly took my breath away. There's a few different variants of the picture and I loved them all so much- I couldn't really choose so I picked one randomly ahaha. But you can check them all out here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877522


	11. When will the earth cease the turn?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey beautiful people!!
> 
> I am so so sorry for the long wait! I honestly started writing this chapter so many times but each time I just hated how it turned out. I finally got some inspiration from an AMAZING reader; Ricarda, who drew the most beautiful fan art for chapter 10! I've just added it at the bottom of the last chapter, so please check it out. It's absolutely gorgeous!
> 
> I really should be moving this plot along, but I think I'm just having too much fun seeing these two together lmao. I promise that I'll move the story along very soon and I'll try not to just write so much smut every chapter lol
> 
> Ok, I'll stop chattering away, enjoy the chapter! And please check out the lovely fan art for the last chapter! xxx

“Sir…”

Loki whimpered as Steve surveyed his work. The god was naked, his pale lithe body strewn across satin sheets as he panted, his arms pulled sharply behind him by the rope attached to his collar.

“You don’t like this, sweetheart? But you look so delicious…”

Steve purred with a grin, looming over Loki’s shuddering form and pressing his lips to the god’s mouth in a claiming kiss. Loki seemed to go lax at the action, moaning into Steve’s mouth as he tried to chase his master’s greedy tongue.

“…and you’re already dripping.”

Steve smirked, pulling back to reach out and flick Loki’s straining cock, still so painfully hard and waiting. He hadn’t properly touched the god the entire time he had spent tying him up, his hands only grazing Loki’s soft skin when he wrapped him in the ropes and tied each intricate knot.

“Want me to touch you, gorgeous?”

Steve asked, once more moving over Loki, his arms holding him up and above the god’s face. Loki flushed beautifully, his mouth twisting uncomfortably as he avoided Steve’s heated gaze.

“If it would please Sir-“

Steve cut him off with a disappointed click of the tongue, watching the fear in Loki’s eyes grow as he pulled himself off him.

“Didn’t we just talk about this yesterday, Loki? I thought I told you that you should tell me what you want?”

“S-Sir-“

Loki started, only for Steve to silence him with a raised hand.

“Too little too late, darling.”

Steve grinned, his fingers softly brushing over Loki’s thigh, smirking when the god keened at the touch, his cock twitching desperately.

“You’ll learn eventually, and I’m going to help teach you.”

Steve whispered, pressing a chaste kiss to where his fingers had just touched. He stood up then and strode to the door, Loki’s wide eyes watching him, his rising trepidation more than a little clear as he whimpered softly into the quiet room.

Steve’s grin only widened as he walked around the house and got what he needed, pausing in his movements for a moment before he smirked to himself and marched over to the kitchen pantry.

When he made it back to the room, Loki had wound himself into a tight ball of anxiety, flinching when Steve entered the room.

Steve cleared his throat, the rising fear in his captives’ eyes pulling him back a little from the dark haze that had slowly started to settle over him these last passing week. 

He walked over to the bed before he sat down next to the shivering god, dropping his collection of goodies beside him as he spoke.

“You don’t have to be afraid of me, sweetheart. You’ll be punished, but I won’t give you more than you can handle, ok?”

Steve whispered, pressing a kiss to Loki’s forehead, smiling when the god tried to angle his face so that he could kiss Steve back. Steve didn’t let him, pulling back with a wicked smile.

“No rewards for you, you’ve been a bad boy.”

Steve said, but something inside of him twisted when he watched the way Loki’s face fell, his large eyes blinking away brimming tears as he dropped his gaze to the side.

“I’m s-sorry, Sir…”

Loki sniffed, his voice wavering. Steve reached out, cupping Loki’s cheek and forcing him to meet his eyes.

“You can be a good boy for me, though, can’t you? You’ll do as you’re told?”

Loki nodded quickly, his eyes widening as he nuzzled into Steve’s hand.

“Good. Let’s get started then, shall we?”

Steve said, back to business. He settled himself on the bed first before he twisted his body, his strong arms hoisting the bound god quickly before dragging him up and settling him over his lap. 

Loki squeaked in surprise at the action but otherwise didn’t protest, only his breath picking up when Steve’s large fingers rested on Loki’s plump bottom.

“Have you ever been spanked before?”

Steve asked, noting the way Loki sagged defeatedly at the question. Of course, he had… Steve thought bitterly. How many masters had his Loki had before him?

“Yes, Sir.”

Loki replied dejectedly, his body once more starting to shiver. Steve’s hand came down suddenly, the force of it rippling Loki’s round ass, only pulling a surprised yip from the god’s lips.

Who else had dared to touch him like this?

Steve scowled, his hand coming down again, the sound of skin slapping skin going straight to his cock. He was already hard, had been ever since he had started to decorate the god in ropes and knots… but the feel of his hand smacking against Loki’s delicious ass, the sound of it echoing around the room, the vision of his pale skin changing into a sweet pinky-red…

It was too good.

“Hurt?”

Steve asked, trying to keep the edge out of his voice. 

“No, Sir.”

Loki whispered, tensing when Steve’s hand came down again, another loud slap vibrating down the god’s spine.

“No?”

Steve asked, his eyebrows raising when he spanked him again, adding more force this time, watching the god shudder at the action. 

“Spread your legs a little more…”

Steve grunted, his fingers smoothing over the reddening skin to soothe the tender flesh. Loki complied easily, his shaky legs spreading quickly.

Steve’s fingers dripped down the line of his spine to brush up against Loki’s tight little hole, the pucker instantly clenching at the touch.

Steve lifted his hand again, this time aiming it right between Loki’s cheeks, the stinging force going straight to Loki’s entrance. The god let slip a sharp wail as he jolted forward, whimpering into Steve’s thigh.

“Still a bit sensitive there, huh?”

Steve chuckled, his fingertips grazing the pink rim, wringing a groan from Loki when he pushed a little at the opening, pulling back before he could breach him.

Steve rained down a few more smacks, never landing on the same place, only aiming at his twitching hole when the god had started to relax again.

“I’ve got a surprise for you.”

Steve whispered lowly, pausing his actions as he leant over to where he had dropped the few items he brought before. Steve grinned as his eyes fell on the chocolate sauce he had taken from the pantry, grasping the bottle before flicking open the lid with an ominous click.

“For my darling with the sweet-tooth.”

Steve murmured with a smirk, raising the bottle high before squeezing hard, the thick dark liquid landing on Loki’s ass, travelling down his crack and over his tender hole. 

Steve dropped the bottle on the floor, now forgotten as Steve’s hands greedily grasping the chocolate covered flesh. 

Loki was squirming under the touch, little gasps leaving his lips as another shudder wracked his slender frame. Steve moved his hands down, his fingers slick with the sauce as he pushed one digit into Loki’s opening, digging it in slowly as Loki moaned underneath him.

The god’s leaking cock had been hanging down, pressed against the side of Steve’s thigh as he was spanked, and now he was trying to grid himself against Steve’s soiled pant-leg, whimpering at the feel of something finally touching his forgotten erection.

Steve’s other hand came down hard, the wet sound of the vicious slap making him grin.

“You’re not supposed to be enjoying this, my love.”

Steve smirked, now thrusting his finger leisurely into Loki’s twitching hole, enjoying each little muffled gasp as the god pressed his face into Steve’s leg to hold himself still.

Steve added another finger, sliding it in easy with the aid at the liquid chocolate, stretching his hole with expert fingers, scissoring them back and forth as he won another gasp from the god.

The third finger wasn’t so easy, Loki hissing in a pained breath as Steve attempted to push all three in.

“Relax, darling, I need to stretch you out for this next bit.”

Loki seemed to heed the instructions, letting out a long shaky breath as Steve continued with the two fingers, finally moving on with the third when the god stropped tensing. 

“Good boy.”

Steve murmured, Loki shuddering at the praise. Steve pulled out, liking the sound of Loki’s small discontent moan that let him know the god was enjoying his attentions a little too much.

Steve reached over again, his sticky hands wrapping around the large vibrator he had gifted Loki yesterday, his stomaching flopping in anticipation at the look of it. Yes… it was definitely a little bigger then he had thought, but he knew the god could take it. 

Hell, he’d probably enjoy it too. 

He nudged the device at Loki’s entrance, pulling a tired moan from the god when he circled it around the tender rim. When he finally started to push it in, Loki tensed again, whining at the burning stretch slowly splitting him open.

“Relax.”

Steve commanded, his other sticky hand resting on the small of his back so that he could push the god to arch his waist higher. It helped, Loki clenching his jaw tightly as the rest of the toy was shoved inside of him with one final push.

Steve groaned at the sight of it, the thick vibrator stretching Loki so beautifully, his ass a delicious mess of chocolate sauce and handprints.

Steve let him relax for a moment before reaching for the remote, not a single warning to Loki before he pressed the button… and the toy reared to life.

“Agh!”

Loki squealed, jolting against Steve in panic as the toy buzzed savagely inside of him. Steve gave him another moment before he clicked the button again, doubling the vibrations.

“Good, huh?

Steve grinned, clicking the toy up another notch before gripping the base and pulling it out, just to shove it back in again. 

Loki screamed, his back arching impossibly, arms still trapped in a web of intricate knots. It went on like that for a long while, Steve playing with the settings, never letting Loki get used to one kind of vibration for two long, slamming the toy into him over and over again. 

Only when the god was a pitiful mess of snot and tears, did Steve decide to spare him. He angled the toy so that it would hit the god’s sweet-spot mercilessly, his other hand coming down to graze across Loki’s untouched dick, gripping it tightly before he started thrusting the toy again.

The change was instantaneous, Loki’s body suddenly going into spasms, a scream erupting from his sore throat as he came undone atop of Steve’s lap, his form jerking a few times before he finally sagged.

“Aren’t you going to thank me?”

Steve smirked, slapping Loki’s ass with a grin as the god hurried to sputter out a tired thank you.

Steve’s face darkened as his own rising desire gripped him. He yanked out the vibrator almost cruelly before he lifted Loki off his lap and dropped him face down on the bed. 

Loki was too tired to protest anyway, too tired to move as Steve quickly undid his belt and shimmied out of his soiled clothes.

His heavy body instantly curled over Loki’s boneless form, his hand grabbing his hard cock and wiping it all over Loki’s chocolate sauce covered ass before he slammed his way in, the god’s hole still surprisingly tight as it clenched around him deliciously.

Loki grunted, sucking in a sharp breath before he let out a breathy moan. Steve didn’t hold back, the feel of Loki under him, bound and helpless, completely drained from his own orgasm before…

It was fucking amazing.

Steve was tempted to wrap his hands around Loki’s throat, just the way the god liked it, but he seemed to already have trouble breathing, and Steve didn’t want to push it.

His arms wrapped around Loki’s middle, his touch possessive, desperate, his teeth grazing across Loki’s neck as his tongue shot out and licked up his collar.

“So… fucking… beautiful.”

Steve ground out, his hips pounding into Loki’s near lifeless form, sucking hickies up his delicate shoulder.

“I wish I could… mark you… permanently.”

Steve groaned through each heavy thrust before he finally sunk his teeth into the soft skin of Loki’s shoulder and came with a roar, his hips stuttering as his hot seed marked the god’s twitching insides.

They both laid there panting for a long while, sweaty bodies twisted together until Steve finally pushed himself off the exhausted god, only then really realising that his weight was making it harder for Loki to breath.

“Up you get, sweetheart, you’re not finished yet.”

Steve puffed, helping Loki to his feet, watching the god sway on the spot before he blinked up at Steve blearily. Steve smiled softly, his hand coming up to cup his soft cheek. He chuckled when Loki leaned into it, his lids drooping.

“You can rest soon, sweetheart, you’re doing so well.”

Steve smiled, his thumb brushing gently over Loki’s pale skin before he moved it to his shoulder, pushing Loki down to his knees. 

“Clean me up.”

Steve ordered, gripping Loki’s dark hair in one hand and guiding his head forward. Loki opened his mouth easily, his plush lips stretching over his teeth as he took Steve deep. 

A smirk twisted on Steve’s face when Loki moaned, sucking and licking the rich sauce still covering his master’s cock.

“You like that, gorgeous?”

Steve panted, his eyes tracking Loki’s movements, groaning when the god’s pretty lips wrapped around his balls and sucked hard.

“Fuck…”

Steve grunted, his head falling back when Loki went back to his cock and took him to the hilt, expertly taking Steve to his next orgasm. It was almost addicting, watching how enthusiastically Loki sucked at him, chocolate sauce all over his lips.

When Steve came, he had Loki shoved up against him hard, his cock releasing deep into the back of the god's throat as he took it all.

“You did so well.”

Steve praised when he finally got his breath back, curling his arms around Loki and lifting him onto the bed. The sheets were a mess, but neither of them seemed to care, content to just collapse across the mattress. 

They fell asleep shortly after that, and only when Steve finally awoke, he realised Loki was still bound tight in the ropes. He had to wake up the god, smiling adoringly when Loki’s eyelids fluttered sleepily, looking up at Steve beneath those pretty dark eyelashes.

“Hungry?”

Steve asked, his fingers stroking Loki’s hair gently as he pulled him against his body.

“Yes, Sir.”

Loki whispered shyly, his cheeks blushing a pretty pink.

“Mm, I’ll untie you first and then we can get some dinner. Something savoury I think, since you already had dessert.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? hehe, I know, I know, I got a real dirty mind lmaoo
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it~ 
> 
> This is Ricarda’s page if you want to see more of their work: 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardCellies/pseuds/RichardCellies/works

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little story! 
> 
> This is my first Steve x Loki pairing so be kind hahah I had some lovely readers that were interested in it so this is for them <3
> 
> Stay safe out there and be kind to yourselves Xx
> 
> ~*~ EDIT ~*~ 
> 
> I will be continuing on with this story! Let's go on a little journey together <3
> 
> Also, feel free to comment! I reply to them all ❤️


End file.
